Love Can't Be Killed
by Night-the-Dragon
Summary: Roxas is a cat and an assassin. Axel, a fox, and his target. While Roxas isn't supposed to actually kill Axel on his mission, when he brings him back for the ransom Axel is to be used for, the blonde is in for a big surprise: he develops feelings for the redhead. Will Axel return those feelings? If so, what all changes for everyone? Mpreg, yaoi, AkuRoku, SoRiku, Terra/Ventus, etc.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Okay, this is my first ever AkuRoku story where I don't use Night, so please be kind in your reviews! Enjoy~

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story.

Love Can't Be Killed

Chapter 1

Silently, I crept past the security guards, not making a breath of sound. I held my breath as I slipped past, not daring to make the tiniest noise, not wanting to alert them. Once I was out of their hearing range, I dashed off, silently making my way to the target. I kept my blades strapped to my back, not daring to take anyone out except the target, lest I alert the entire building's inhabitants.

Eventually, I came across a slight challenge: three guards, all in front of the target's bedroom door. I cursed under my breath and flattened my blonde cat ears against my head; this would make things a bit more difficult.

Instead of taking them out directly, I slipped off to a hidden passage that I had discovered from studying the mansion's blueprints. When I entered the passage, I murmured a small spell, allowing a small orb of light to emerge from my palm, and allowing me to see in the dark passageway.

I dashed along the passage, eventually making my way to an exit that led into the target's bedroom. I snuffed out the light, allowing it to return the leftover energy back into my body. Listening carefully, all I could hear through the panel of wall was quiet, deep, even breathing. My golden cat tail flicked impatiently as I waited, just in case.

Cautiously, I slid the panel away from me, and slunk into the bedroom. I slid the panel closed again, my sapphire, feline eyes flitting about as I searched for any danger. My blonde spikes shone in the moonlight that filtered through the balcony window, and I quickly hid in the shadows so as not to be discovered.

As I waited for anything to happen as a result of my movement, I noticed the target's description from my mission paperwork matched the target in the bed perfectly. The bright red, spiked hair was a dead giveaway. I also noticed his matching red fox ears hidden amongst the spikes. A fluffy red tail with a white tip was hanging over one edge of the mattress.

I remember when I had seen a small picture of him, and it had made my heart rate increase. I didn't know why, and I still don't, but I do know this: the target must be assassinated, or brought in to headquarters.

In this mission, I was to bring the target back to headquarters, and he would be used for ransom. The mission's client wanted revenge against a rival for stealing business, so he wanted me to kidnap his rival's son, who was my target for the mission.

Approaching closer, I felt something tug at my heartstrings when I got a good look at him. I couldn't identify it, and my instincts almost told me to leave him be, but my conscious told me to follow through with my work, or I would be severely punished. After all, the client had paid my father—our group's leader—a great sum of money for this job.

Once I was close enough, I pulled out the amulet that had a one-time-use teleport spell on it out from underneath my shirt. I swiftly grabbed the target's arm, and then activated the magic of the amulet.

The redhead woke immediately with a start, but before he could say anything in protest or break free, we were already teleporting back to my headquarters. When everything swam into view again, we were in the designated holding room for ransom targets. I quickly shoved the target back, and he stared at me, shock in his eyes, plus something else I couldn't quite identify.

I left the room quickly, and with good reason: something inside me reacted to the expression in his emerald eyes, and I didn't want to risk him recovering from his shock quickly enough to try and escape. As soon as I dead bolted the heavy metal door, I noticed my father, Cloud, standing by the window to the holding room. His ears and tail, identical to mine, were completely relaxed.

"Good job, Roxas," he told me, ruffling my spikes affectionately. "Did anything come up?"

"No, it went completely smooth," I answered, swatting his hands away. "And don't do that!"

"Sure, kiddo," he replied, smirking. "So, you know what to do next, right?" he asked, watching me carefully.

"Yes, I do," I replied slowly. "What are you implying?"

"I saw and detected something in you that responded to the target," Cloud informed me. I stiffened, and then glared at him.

"Whatever it is that you're saying, I don't appreciate it," I growled, and then stalked away to my room, the end of my tail flicking back and forth angrily. I slammed my door shut, and glared at nothing in particular. That is, I did until I heard my brothers' voices greet me.

"Heya Roxas!" Sora, the brunette one out of the three of us triplets, and the most energetic, chirped as I turned. Upon seeing my expression, though, his chocolate brown ears flattened against his head, and he quickly ran to my side. "What happened, Roxas? Did something go wrong with the mission?" My other brother, Ventus, joined us, looking somewhat anxious and worried himself.

"No, nothing went wrong with the mission," I sighed. "Cloud thinks that something stirred in me when I saw the target, though."

"You mean Axel Sinclair?" Ven asked. "Isn't he the one that you just brought back from the mansion for that rich client for ransom?"

"Yeah, and Cloud thinks I might be falling for him," I growled. "Why on earth would I fall for a fox?!"

"There's nothing wrong with falling in love with someone who's a different hybrid, Roxas," Sora said quietly, and I was reminded by that statement about Riku, Sora's mate, who was a wolf.

"Sorry, Sora, I wasn't trying to say anything about your and Riku's relationship, I promise," I apologized. He nodded, and I added, "It's just that you and Ventus and Cloud all know me well enough to know I've never felt strongly about anyone in that way."

"Maybe the right person hasn't come into your life until now, though," Ven pointed out as he sat back down on his bed. I thought about it for a moment, and realized that my identical triplet was on to something.

"But why now? And why the target for a highly respected client?" I wondered aloud.

"Who knows? Just go with it and be happy," Sora advised with a shrug. "I'd make sure to tell Cloud if things start to make progress, though."

"But you know how he is," I argued. "He'll want the client to be satisfied, and not want to get us or the client in trouble with the police."

"Roxas has a point, Sora," Ven chimed in. "My advice is for Roxas to work on this mission as much as possible, including providing care for Axel. You know, the usual."

"Good idea!" Sora chirped. I stared at my brothers in disbelief.

"Are you seriously considering I try and make him fall for me?!" I screeched. "What the hell is wrong with you guys?! I don't want this! I feel _nothing_ for him!"

Sora and Ventus remained silent for a bit, but then Sora spoke up. "Roxas, maybe this will be good for you. Ven and I have worried about you ever since he and I found Terra and Riku, and we don't want you to be lonely for the rest of your life…" I hung my head, feeling shame, embarrassment, and a whole range of different emotions flowing through my mind and heart.

"…I'm going to bed," I finally muttered, my ears and tail drooping. Looking away from my brothers, I stalked off to my bed, and curled up under the blankets, not bothering to change, and felt tears leak from my eyes as I went to sleep. Why did this have to happen to me…?

A/N: What do you guys think? Love it? Hate it? Please don't flame me if you don't like it, PLEASE! Anyway, R&R, peeps!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Okay, here's the long-awaited Chapter 2! I want to sincerely thank **Ldrmas**, who has faved this fic, and when she did, it literally made my life! Thank you so much to all my reviewers, and I'm honestly shocked by how many faves and followers this fic has gained with just the first chapter. I love you all! Enjoy Chapter 2~

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story.

Love Can't Be Killed

Chapter 2

I woke up late the next morning, and glanced at the clock; 11:30 AM. I still felt exhausted despite all the sleep I'd gotten. My ears twitched, and I heard footsteps from outside my bedroom door before three knocks sounded against the wood.

"Come in," I called, sounding groggy. To my surprise, it was Cloud who entered. My father's ears were erect, and his tail was still, so I could tell something was bothering him. Sitting up straight, I looked my father in the eyes. "What happened, Cloud?"

"It's the client," Cloud said, scowling at the floor. When I cast him a confused look, he said, "The client doesn't have enough funds for payment for the ransom." I was immediately pissed.

When a possible client comes to us, we demand upfront payment. Otherwise we won't go through with the job they gave us. Any assassin requires that.

"I thought he had the necessary funds?" I questioned. "Why did I even bother, then?"

"Apparently he gave us counterfeit bills," my father snarled quietly. "That's what Aerith told me, anyway. I checked, and they are most definitely counterfeit."

"What?!" I gasped. "Now what do we do, then?"

"We'll either forcibly collect payment from him, and if that doesn't work, then I'll send you in to kill him and leave a note from him confessing to Axel Sinclair's kidnapping and murder," Cloud instructed. I paled at the mention of murdering Axel; I didn't even know him, yet I didn't want him to die. Cloud noticed my distress. "Don't worry; we're not actually killing him. We're going to recruit him, seeing as he's a fire element, and a powerful one at that."

"How do you know he's a fire element?" I asked, tilting my head curiously to one side.

"Because right after you left the holding cell's area, he began trying to burn the place down, but because of the impenetrable steel and the magic spells over the cell, he wasn't able to do anything," he answered. I nodded in understanding; a fire element hybrid would be an invaluable resource to our group, seeing as we didn't have anyone who could control fire.

In our assassination group, Sora, Ventus, Cloud, and I can control light. My mother, Aerith, can control nature and use it to heal others. My whole family is made up of cat hybrids. Riku, a wolf hybrid and Sora's mate, can control darkness and bend the shadows to his will for perfect stealth. Terra, a tiger hybrid, can control earth.

Demyx, a monkey hybrid, can control water, and Zexion, a mouse hybrid, controls illusions. Demyx and Zexion are mates as well. I was the only one out of us all without a mate. Well, there was Leon, but he was close to Cloud, but it was a brotherly relationship more than anything. Also, Leon is a lion hybrid, and can control darkness like Riku.

"So, how are we going to warm him up to the idea of joining our group and who's gonna train him?" I asked.

"You will do both," Cloud ordered, and my eyes widened. I did NOT want to even attempt to bother with him, and I voiced that thought to my father. He narrowed his eyes at me. "Roxas, you already have reacted in someway to him, so you're the only one I'll allow near him. Plus, you're our best fighter next to me. I'll only come in if necessary, but I will observe while you speak with him."

"Fine," I growled. "I'll do it, but only so I don't have to suffer for not doing it later." Cloud nodded in approval, and then turned to leave.

"Oh, and Roxas," he said, his back to me. I grunted in acknowledgment, and he continued. "I'm going to speak with the client. If he can't or refuses to pay, I'll send for you."

"Understood," I nodded, and Cloud left my room. I got up, and after a quick stretch, I threw on a black tank top, black jeans, black boots, and finally, my long black coat. I left my blades in my room, knowing I wouldn't need them, and that it would be dangerous to bring them anyway. Besides, if Axel somehow overpowered me, then he would have been able to steal them and use them against me.

I pulled my hood over my head before finally leaving my room and heading down to the holding cell. When I arrived, I was surprised to see Axel already awake and watching me with suspicion. His emerald eyes were narrowed to slits, and his ears were flattened against his head as his fluffy red tail stilled out of anxiety. When I opened the door, though, he bristled in alarm from where he sat in the middle of the cell.

"What do you want with…?" he began to say, but then he paused, recognizing me. "Wait a sec; you're the cat that brought me here!"

"Indeed I am," I replied. After a short pause, I continued. "Do you have any inkling as to why you're here?"

"No clue, but as long as I'm not alone, I'm good," he replied, smirking slightly at me. My eyes narrowed at him, and I grabbed the front of his shirt, dragging him close to me and bringing his face close to mine.

"There was a reason, but it's going to be null and void soon," I hissed. "Instead, you're to join our ranks as an assassin."

"What?" he uttered, confused.

"You are the first fire element to join us, and if you choose not to, then you'll be disposed of," I snapped.

"Well, if you're trying to recruit members, you're going about it too aggressively, kitty," he teased, and I growled, and then smacked him harshly on the cheek.

"Silence!" I spat at him. "It's none of your business as to why you were first brought here, but your choices are to join us or die." The redhead gulped, but nodded in understanding.

"Now, first off, do you have any weapons?" I asked, dropping him to his knees. He hesitated, and then nodded. "Good. I'll fetch them for you tonight, and your training starts tomorrow. For now, you'll remain here until we can trust you enough to not leave us."

"What? You mean I'm stuck in here I'm deemed trustworthy?" he growled, and I glared at him heavily.

"Yes, because we'd rather you not escape and reveal who we are to the world and have us arrested or killed," I replied coldly. My tail lashed back and forth in agitation, and my ears were folded back out of frustration. There was a single knock on the holding cell's door, and I looked over to the door, my ears up again.

The door opened a bit, and it was Sora. He gave a sheepish grin before shoving a tray of food in, and then he quickly ducked out, snapping the door shut behind him. I rolled my eyes before turning back to Axel.

"Looks like it's time for me to take my leave," I stated, and started to leave, but froze when I felt a tug on my coat. I glanced at Axel, and he gave me a pleading look.

"Don't go yet," he said. I raised a brow at him, and he explained, "I don't want to be alone."

"I've been alone quite often, and I'm fine," I growled, and yanked my coat out of his grip. Pausing at the door, though, I added, "I'll see you tomorrow. Try and get some good sleep. Someone will be in later to provide you with bedding." And with that, I left, noticing Sora waiting for me by the door leading out of the holding cell's area. As I approached him, he cast me a disapproving look.

"That wasn't very nice, ya know," he scolded as we walked to our room. When I shrugged, he added, "You should have stayed with him. After all, you might like him more than you think."

"Yeah right, Sora," I scoffed, the end of my tail twitching in annoyance. "I highly doubt I'll ever have someone like that in my life." My ears folded back at the thought.

"You never know, though," Sora protested. "Just give him a chance, and I'm sure things will progress between you two." I didn't say anything, and just remained silent until we got to our room. "Oh yeah, Roxas! I'm gonna go and stay with Riku tonight, okay?" I nodded, and he turned to leave.

"Sora, just make sure to let Ventus know to provide Axel with bedding for tonight before you go, okay?" I said, and my brother nodded in understanding. With that, I went to my room, and, after removing my coat, boots, and jeans, I threw on some dark sleep pants and curled up under my blankets, falling asleep quickly.

A/N: Thanks for being so patient, you guys! Please let me know how I did, and I'll make sure to post again this week, k? R&R, peeps!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Whoop whoop! Another update already? *le gasp* But seriously, here's chapter 3! Enjoy~

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story, Night, Shadow, and Kesshi.

Love Can't Be Killed

Chapter 3

I woke up early the next morning, around two, and crawled out of bed, feeling more awake than I did yesterday. Then again, at least 12 hours of sleep can do that to you.

I silently dressed in a black shirt, tight black jeans, and put on my black boots again. I put on a black hoodie, and after I zipped it up, I pulled the hood over my face. Without a sound, I left the bedroom, but allowed a small sigh of relief when I didn't see Ventus sleeping in his bed. He must've spent the night with Terra, just like Sora does with Riku.

When I left the room, I blinked, allowing my pupils to dilate and adjust to the darkness. It was still dark out, thankfully, and the shadows would allow me perfect coverage for my job.

I snagged the teleport amulet from when I had kidnapped Axel, and used my magic on it to create a two-time-use teleport spell. Strapping my blades to my back, I used the amulet to teleport me to Axel's home.

Upon arriving in the garden, I snuck through an open window, which just so happened to be the window to Axel's old room. I slid inside, remaining silent the entire time. Pawing through his things, I eventually found a pair of weapons that looked like they fit him perfectly: a pair of chakrams.

Grabbing the chakrams, I activated the amulet and used it to teleport back to my room, where I quietly made my way through the halls from and into the holding cell's area, where Axel was fast asleep on a small mattress, covered with a blanket.

Silently, I cracked the door open, and upon noticing no response from the slumbering fox, I slid inside. It was when I got within about a few feet of him that his breathing suddenly changed. It was almost as though he were forcing himself to look like he was asleep.

With a smirk, I pounced on him without any warning, causing him to jump and yelp in alarm. He sat up immediately, and I quickly got off of him. When he realized I wasn't an unknown attacker, and was actually a friend, he stilled, and then stared at me, shocked.

I couldn't help it; I burst out laughing at him. Once I sobered up, though, I gave him a cocky look. "And that's why you should've stayed asleep," I teased. Upon seeing his puzzled expression, I added, "Your breathing changed, so I could tell you were pretending."

"Seriously? How could you tell my breathing changed?" he demanded.

"The rise and fall of your chest changed in its rhythm, that's how," I replied, rolling my eyes. "Anyway, let's get you ready for training." His whole demeanor changed at the mention of training. He looked eager, but nervous at the same time.

"Let's get to it, then…um…what's your name, anyway? You never told me your name, blondie," Axel pointed out validly.

"Oh, my name's Roxas," I told him. "And don't call me 'blondie'."

"Thanks for the blanket and mattress yesterday, that really helped," he said gratefully. I rolled my eyes at him.

"That wasn't me, that was one of my brothers, Ventus," I corrected.

"What, are you guys twins or something?" he asked.

"No, I'm a triplet," I said. "The one who brought in your food yesterday while we were in here was my other brother, Sora. Ven and I just so happen to be identical. Come on; let's get to the training room."

I turned and led him off to our training room, where each new member of our assassination group is taught how to use their powers, fight, master stealth, and kill quickly, easily, and silently. When we arrived, I locked the door behind us, ensuring Axel couldn't escape.

"Also, I brought your weapons," I told him, summoning them with some magic. I tossed them to him with ease, and he caught them smoothly. "Have you practiced combat before?" I asked. He shook his head, and I rolled my eyes. "Well then, you'll learn today."

"I was trained in how to use my chakrams, but not how to fight with them," Axel said.

"Just be ready for some tough training," I warned, and I pulled my Keyblades from their straps. Spinning them in each hand, I rushed at him, yelling, "Block my attacks and they come!" He quickly pulled his chakrams up to block my Keyblades right before I swung down with Oathkeeper. When Oathkeeper was sufficiently blocked, I swung Oblivion around to hit his side.

Instead of trying to block me, though, he flinched and tried to jerk away. So, instead of finishing through with the swing, I stopped within inches of striking, and pulled away. Eventually, Axel cracked one eye open, and glanced at me.

"If I had been a real enemy, you would have been dead on the spot," I informed him with a disapproving look. "Now, let's try that again."

I lunged at him again without warning, crossing my Keyblades in front of me to form an "X" shape, and slammed them into his chakrams as he held them up like a shield. Growling, Axel shoved me back, but before I could let him pin me back against the far wall, I swept one of my legs out and knocked his legs out from underneath him. Axel crumpled to the floor, and I pointed Oblivion at him.

"Never let your guard down," I advised. "Any opponent is always unpredictable, so try to anticipate their next move." Axel nodded from his position on the floor. Once the fox was on his feet again, I suggested, "How about we go with some magic practice first?"

"Sure, I guess," he nodded.

"Okay, first things first: how much control do you have over your fire?" I asked him.

"Great control," he answered. "I can flow it throughout my entire body, and form it into different shapes and such."

"We'll see how much your control compares to mine," I replied, and summoned an orb of light. "Copy what shapes I form my light into."

Axel responded by summoning an orb of fire, so I shaped my light into a spear. The redhead copied me, so I moved on by shaping the spear into a small bird. He did the same.

This went on for about 13 minutes, and I had him shape his fire into many different things: a sword, shield, staff, cat, fox (which he started to have difficulty with the animals, but he still managed it), and wolf. Finally, I said, "All right, form your fire into a creature that is the true embodiment of fire itself. I'll form my light into the embodiment of light."

With that, I shaped my light into a small dragon, which settled itself on my shoulder. He had silver plated armor instead of scales, and each piece of the armor glowed. I had summoned him before, and had named him Night.

Axel struggled for a few moments, but the wolf he had formed eventually grew and changed into a large phoenix. It cried out loudly before suddenly dissipating into smoke.

"Gah! I almost had it!" the fox cried out in frustration, his ears flattening out sideways.

"With more training, you'll get it," I promised. "It took me about eight years to master summoning Night here."

"Night?" Axel asked, confused.

"Yes, NIGHT," Night finally spoke up. "I'm the embodiment of light for Roxas. Shadow, my twin brother, is the embodiment of light for Sora, and Kesshi, our friend, is the embodiment of light for Ventus. Each of us here has an embodiment of their element, but they're not all obviously dragons. Only light elements have dragons. You, as a fire element, will have a phoenix."

"What do other elements have?" Axel asked.

"Demyx, our resident water element, has a sea serpent as his," I answered. "Riku, who controls darkness, has a night shade, which is a creature of the shadows. Cloud, my father, has a dragon named Naiya, who is Night and Shadow's father, seeing as he controls light as well."

"Aerith, Roxas's mother, controls nature, and has a peryton(1) as hers," Night continued. "Zexion, who controls illusions, has a pegasus, and Terra, who controls earth, has a griffon for his."

Axel seemed overwhelmed, so I finally cut in saying, "Thanks for the explanation, Night, but I think Axel's brain is about fried. We'll take a break to eat, and then we'll try training again tomorrow." Night nodded in agreement, and vanished, only a few sparkles being the only trace of the small dragon's presence.

"Can you even trust me to not bolt while we get some food?" Axel asked softly, and I smirked.

"Yes, and even if you tried to, I could easily stop you," I retorted, and he realized I was right. "Look, we'll eat, but we won't resume training until tomorrow, okay?" The redheaded fox nodded, and we left to eat.

When we finished eating, I led Axel back to the holding cell, where I locked him in before leaving to my own room. As I fell asleep, I couldn't help but think that my work was going to be more difficult than I'd first thought.

A/N: Okay, I bet you're all wondering what a peryton is, right? Well, they're apparently mythical stags with black antlers, rows of sharp teeth, golden fur, and feathered wings and hindquarters. I would advise looking up a picture. Anyway, I thought it sounded like a good match for Aerith's embodiment of nature. Okay, R&R, peeps!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Chapter 4, FINALLY! And thanks to a review I got for the last chapter, I actually realized that Axel and Roxas have reversed roles in this. It doesn't change the fact that Axel will be the seme, though, hehe. Oh, did I just say that out loud? Crap… Enjoy~

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story.

Love Can't Be Killed

Chapter 4

I woke up around eight the next morning, and sat up slowly, groaning softly as my back protested the movement. I heard a knock on my door, so I called out, "Come in."

Sora cracked the door open, and he had Shadow on his shoulder, a small dragon that looked exactly like Night, but who was black instead of silver. Night automatically appeared on my knee in an instant, looking irritated with his brother. He knew that when his brother appeared, it was usually to speak with him about something Night had done. Either that, or it was because of battle training or a mission.

"What do _you_ want?" Night demanded with a scowl as he hopped to perch on my footboard.

"Shadow told me you guys shared with Axel about what we summon and our elements," Sora said.

"Yeah? So?" Night retorted.

"Cloud said we're not to share that information, remember?" Shadow reminded him.

"Well, it's too late now, and besides, he's supposed to be training to be one of us," I retorted, folding my arms as I leaned back against the headboard. "He's going to gain his phoenix, and when he does, he'll be part of our assassin clan."

"And it's Cloud's orders," Night chimed in. Sora and Shadow looked at each other, but looked back to us a split second later.

"All right, as long as nothing goes wrong, ya know?" the brunette cat said, and then he left when I nodded. Once the door was shut, Night looked at me, a disgruntled expression on his face.

"I swear, Shadow preaches me like I'm a hatchling!" he spat irritably.

"I know what they mean, though," I said. When he gave me a disbelieving look, I continued, "What I mean is that the fact that we can summon our element's true embodiment is a signature feature of our assassin clan."

"Gotcha," Night nodded, but then he glanced at the clock. "Shouldn't you be going to get Axel up for training by now, though…?" I looked at the clock, too, and yelped; it was 8:21 already!

"Jeez, yeah, I need to get moving!" I agreed, and Night vanished, only a slight shimmer of silver remaining where he had been perched. I quickly threw on a black t-shirt, dark blue skinny jeans, my black and white checkered converse, and grabbed my Keyblades, and then bolted off, just taking a moment to grab a pop-tart from the cabinet, deciding that I would give the other to Axel.

I practically inhaled it as I took off for the holding cell area. When I skidded into the area, Axel was sitting up, yawning widely like he'd just woken up. I shook my head in disbelief; I had rushed down here just to find out he had slept in! I opened the door, and he jumped, startled by my sudden appearance.

"Time for training, Axel," I said, and used a little magic to summon his chakrams into my hand. I handed them to him and said, "Show me how you use your chakrams."

"It's hard to show how…" he muttered, his ears going back and practically hiding themselves in his spiked red hair. His tail flicked a bit in an annoyed manner, too.

"Then let's practice fighting again, and this time, I'll go easy on you," I offered. He nodded, and then he looked cocky as he stood quickly and jumped back, throwing a chakram at me.

I immediately drew Oathkeeper and Oblivion, and, bracing them against each other in and "X" shape like before, blocked the spiked weapon, causing it to bounce off and spear into the ground. I smirked at him as he summoned his chakram back to his hand.

"So, you wanna play rough, huh? We can do that," I teased, and rushed him. Pointing my blades at him as I ran, I yelled in a teasing manner, "Block my attacks perfectly, and you'll get a reward!"

Axel gulped audibly, and then yelped as I slammed my Keyblades down at him. As a response, he brought up both chakrams and locked my Keyblades in them. I growled in frustration, and my tail lashed furiously. I tried to never let my Keyblades get caught up in anything, but Axel had somehow managed to lock them in his chakrams.

When the redhead realized that I couldn't move my weapons, he grinned evilly and shoved me back, causing me to lose my grip on Oathkeeper and Oblivion. In retaliation, I dove at his legs, knocking him over, and the resulting crash when he dropped his weapons and mine loosened them up completely, so I swiftly retrieved my Keyblades.

Leaping back, I held my Keyblades in a tight grip, prepared to strike back in necessary. I spun them once in my hands, and then charged at Axel again.

"Nice job so far, but let's see how fast you can move!" I called out as I dashed towards him. Right at the last second, though, I changed directions, darting off to my right and then tackling him after kicking off the wall like a springboard.

Axel yelped in alarm as I flew at him, but then dove out of the way, causing me to miss. I dodge-rolled as I landed, and then stood gracefully, my movements smoother than silk. Axel's breathing was ragged as he tried to catch his breath, and I chuckled.

"Come on, I'm not even breaking a sweat here, Axel!" I taunted, purring with mirth. He looked at me, and then glared in a playful manner.

"Easy for you to say, you've been doing this longer than I have!" he retorted.

"Yes, true, but you'll learn fast, trust me," I promised. "Besides, if you want to live, then you kinda _have_ to learn fast."

"True, kitty, very true," the fox grinned, and I immediately scowled at him.

"Don't call me that!" I snapped. "I'm not a kitten anymore, and besides, do you catch me calling you stupid nicknames?" He shook his head. "That's what I thought."

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door of the holding cell, and after a moment, our resident wolf hybrid, Riku, poked his head inside.

"Roxas, Cloud and Aerith need to see you," the silverette told me.

"All right, thanks, Riku," I told him, and he nodded and left. I turned to Axel. "Sorry, but I gotta go. If you want someone to talk to, just…I dunno, holler, and someone should hear you."

"Um…okay?" the redhead said skeptically, and shrugged. I left the room, leaving his chakrams in the holding cell with him.

"Oh yeah, try and practice your fighting style before tomorrow, 'kay?" I suggested, and then left. When I reached my parents' office, I realized everyone was there. Demyx, Zexion, Terra, Ventus, Sora, Riku, and Leon. Cloud sat at his desk while Aerith stood behind him to his right, and Leon stood behind him to his left. Once I had shut the door behind me, I spoke.

"Why is everyone here?" I asked. Cloud sighed heavily and rubbed his temples before speaking.

"Everyone is here because I have some bad news," he said. "It seems that our client, Xemnas, the one who gave us the counterfeit money, has been planning his for quite some time. He was never planning on any sort of revenge on anyone except us. Axel and his family were just pawns in his game."

"_WHAT?!_" I shrieked, livid in a split second. "You mean to say that I kidnapped someone for no reason, and that our whole clan is in danger?!"

"Yes, Roxas, unfortunately," Aerith murmured, her soft voice calming me slightly. My tense stance relaxed a bit, but I growled under my breath, outraged at the situation.

"Who's he sending after us?" Zexion asked in his quiet voice.

"The Organization," Leon answered, and I heard everyone in the room who didn't already know gasp, including myself.

"How does he have control over them?" Terra demanded.

"He's actually their leader," Cloud explained. "He's just been really good at keeping his identity hidden from everyone, including us."

"How did you find all this out?" Demyx asked, his monkey tail twitching anxiously.

"Xemnas told us while we were on the phone conference with him about the money," Leon growled, the tuft of fur on the end of his tail fluffed out. "He's being a cocky bastard, that's what."

"So, let me guess: we'll need as many new recruits as we can get, huh?" Terra guessed, his striped ears flattening against his head in anger.

"No, there's no time," Aerith informed us.

"How long do we have?" Riku asked, grabbing Sora's hand.

"One month," Cloud replied, and my eyes widened in horror.

"A month?!" I yelled. "But Axel won't be ready by then!"

"We need all the help we can get, Roxas, and that includes Axel's abilities," my father said sternly. "Just push him to learn quickly, but don't push him so much that he collapses. Just remember that Saix will be part of the Organization's fighting party."

I snarled at the mere mentioning of the dog. Saix and I have been rivals since I lost to him in a fight six years ago. He was a pure evil asshole, and he deserved to die. When I lost to him, I nearly died, and still have the scars to prove it.

"We'll be ready," I snapped, and then stormed off. I took off to my room, snatching up the teleport amulet, and then placed the two-way teleport spell on it. As soon as it was ready, I activated it, and teleported away to the clock tower, even though it was raining out.

I sat on the edge of the tower and put my head in my hands; how on earth was I gonna tell Axel that he needed to learn fast, or die? I'll admit, he was learning quickly, but I didn't want to risk him being killed by the one hybrid I truly despise with every fiber of my being.

Why did I feel like this? Just a few days ago, I had no worries, just missions and my life. I had no one to care about in that way and I only cared about my clan. Now I feel strange, and whenever I think about Axel, I feel different. What the hell? Suddenly, it hit me.

"I love him," I whispered, feeling horrified. Why did this have to happen now? Why now of all times?! "Why…?" I breathed, starting to cry, my tears falling with the rain to the ground below.

A/N: Well, that was a depressing ending to this chapter…Anyway, R&R, peeps!


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Emo Roxas is kinda here still, but I'll try to make things progress between Roxas and Axel in this one, k? Enjoy~

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story, Night, Shadow, and Kesshi.

Love Can't Be Killed

Chapter 5

I woke up feeling like complete and utter shit, and opened my eyes slowly to find Ventus sitting near my bed, Kesshi, his embodiment of light, perched on my bedside table and speaking with my brother. Kesshi looked just like Shadow, but had some white patterned in his armor along with the black, and instead of both of his eyes being completely pitch black, he had one black eye and one white eye.

I tried to speak, but all that came out was a rasping noise before I started coughing. Ven and Kesshi immediately looked up and came over to me.

"Roxas! Are you okay?" Ven asked worriedly.

"What happened…?" I whispered, my throat hurting from speaking.

"Sora, Ven, Shadow, and I found you on the clock tower, passed out in the rain," Kesshi explained. "Why did you go out there?"

I took a moment trying to remember. My mind was so foggy from what I guessed was a small fever, so I couldn't answer right away. Finally, it clicked as to why I was out there yesterday.

"I was…upset," I rasped. "I don't want Axel fighting against the Organization, especially Saix. Saix will rip him to shreds. I don't want him to die, Ven. I love him."

"Are you sure it's not the fever saying that?" Kesshi asked doubtfully, but Ven glared at him.

"Kesshi, don't say that!" my brother scolded, and then turned to me. "I'm glad you feel that way about him, Roxas, but we need his fighting capabilities against them. Any fire element will have a huge advantage because of the dark elements in the Organization."

"But…if Saix sees how I'm going to try and protect Axel, he'll use that against me," I protested weakly. Struggling to sit up, I added, "And I can't lose him. Not so soon. I wouldn't be able to live on…"

"Roxas, that's why _you're_ the one training him," Kesshi pointed out. "You're our best fighter, and the best option in training him. Think about it: Riku reported to Cloud and all of us yesterday before you came into the office and said that Axel was progressing well and it's only been a couple of days!"

"Kesshi's right, ya know," Night said when he appeared on my shoulder. He hopped down, landing smoothly and gently on my knee. "I could tell, and I was only seeing this through your eyes, not my own. I feel he'll be fully ready by the time we're supposed to fight the Organization."

I lowered my gaze to the floor, and felt tears begin to stream down my cheeks. Ven suddenly called Sora and Shadow into the room, and then crawled into my bed, holding me close to him and petting my hair and ears soothingly.

I couldn't keep down the whimper that rose in my throat, and when it sounded, I just sobbed as my brunette brother came in and hugged me as well, rubbing my back in a comforting manner. All I did was cry until I fell asleep again, and right before I did, Night, Shadow, and Kesshi vanished, only a shimmer of silver, black, and black and white sparkles signaling their departure.

X*X*X

When I next woke up, I was stunned by the sight of Axel in my room, his fox ears back and tail resting on the floor in sadness. My eyes snapped wide open, and I gasped in shock; why was Axel in here?!

Axel heard me gasp, and suddenly looked at me, worry etched all over his features. His upside-down teardrop-shaped tattoos, I noticed, made his emerald green eyes look all that much more beautiful. The redheaded fox quickly came over to the side of my bed.

"Roxas, are you okay?" he asked, a hint of nervousness in his tone. _'Why would he be nervous?'_ I thought to myself.

"Yeah, I'm okay," I replied, my voice rough. My throat felt raw from crying earlier, and I reached for a glass of water on my bedside table. Once I had finished drinking, I asked, "Why are you here?"

"Because your brothers brought me here," he answered. "Don't worry, I won't try to escape. Besides, they're right outside the door."

"Oh," I said, not sure how to respond.

"The way they made it sound, you have something you need to tell me?" Axel said, sounding curious. I choked on my own breath, sending myself into a coughing fit. Why the fuck did those two idiot brothers of mine tell Axel something like that?! I wasn't ready!

Lowering my ears to lie flat against my head, I mumbled, "I don't know what they're talking about."

"Bullshit."

"What?"

"That's bullshit and you and I both know it," he growled, his ears lying flat against his head in anger. "Now why don't you tell me what you need to?"

"…"

"Come on, Roxas! I won't judge you for whatever it is, you know."

"I…I l-love…you…Axel," I murmured, my breathing shaky as I finished. Axel's ears sprang upright, and he stared at me. His expression was unreadable, and he remained silent for a long time.

After five minutes and he still hadn't responded, tears began to sting in my eyes, and I shoved him away. Diving for my teleport amulet, I activated it, and teleported to the forest here in Twilight Town.

I screamed out with all of the pain, anger, hurt, and rage I held in me, and summoned my Keyblades to my hands. I began to smash anything and everything with them, tears streaming down my face as I went. I didn't care where I went, as long as I was alone. No one could help me right now.

As I stalked through the forest, I came to a decision; I would end myself. I began to pull out my teleport amulet, but then stopped. I decided to walk, and give myself time to think about my family and clan before I died.

X*X(Axel's POV)X*X

I was shocked. Roxas loves me…? I couldn't respond quickly enough; for some reason, my body wouldn't let me. Out of nowhere, the blonde's eyes shone with tears, and he shoved me away before diving for something and vanishing.

"ROXAS!" I yelled as he vanished, but he didn't even acknowledge me. Suddenly, the door slammed open, and Sora and Ventus came in, panic on their faces.

"What happened?!" Sora demanded.

"Roxas told me he loves me, but I couldn't respond quickly enough, so he got mad and vanished," I said, feeling like a complete fuck-up.

"Why didn't you respond quickly enough?" Ven growled at me.

"I don't know!" I snapped. "My body wouldn't move!"

"Do you know where he went?" Sora asked.

"No, he just vanished," I answered, my tail waving nervously.

"He used his teleport amulet, then," Ven concluded.

"Question: WHERE DID HE TELEPORT TO?!" I yelled, panicking. I knew I couldn't lose him. I love him, too, but I don't know why I couldn't say it…

Sora and Ventus looked at each other and then back to me and said in unison, "The clock tower."

"Then let's go, quickly!" I said, standing up.

"First things first, though," Sora said, and handed me my chakrams. "You'll need these. He might try to keep you away because he feels so hurt."

"We'll all need to be careful," Ven agreed, and then pulled out a teleport amulet similar to the one Roxas used. "Let's go." And then we teleported to the station heights.

"Why aren't we on top of the clock tower?" I demanded.

"I can't extend my amulet's power as far as Roxas can with his," Ven replied smoothly. "This is the farthest I can bring us, so we'll have to climb to the top."

"Hurry!" Sora cried out, running to stairs that led to the top. It was all up to us.

"Oh yeah, Axel," Ven said as we climbed the stairs.

"What?"

"Beware of Night, because if Roxas summons him in this heightened of an emotional state, Night will be affected, too, and more than likely try to kill us. If possible, try and summon your phoenix," he told me, and I gulped.

"I'll try, but no guarantees," I said.

X*X(Roxas's POV)X*X

I was perched on the edge of the clock tower, watching the stormy grey clouds approach when I heard them. And he was among them. My mind was clouded with hurt and rage, and I automatically summoned Night to assist me. I knew we would fight, so when they reached the top, I charged at them, my ears flat against my head.

I snarled at them as I swung my Keyblades at the group of three, but was stopped when my brothers blocked them both with their own Keyblades. Ventus with his Wayward Wind and Sora with his Kingdom Key.

My real target stood behind them, shocked at the pain and hurt in my eyes, and then narrowed his eyes at me. I swiftly withdrew my blades and sideswiped at the trio, and they scattered, leaping in different directions to avoid the blow.

I pursued the redhead, dashing after him and slashing my Keyblades at him. He blocked with his chakrams, whipping around to face me, and his venomous green eyes were narrowed at me.

"Why are you doing this, Roxas?!" he demanded, and suddenly a crack of thunder sounded, and the skies opened up, releasing a torrent of rain down upon us. In the background, I could hear Night roaring and fighting my brothers, Shadow, and Kesshi.

I didn't answer, I just snarled viciously, and threw myself at him. Pushing as hard as I could, the fox fell back. But right before I could deal the finishing blow, there was a flash of fire, and then a beautiful bird's cry right before a flaming phoenix appeared in front of him in a protective position.

"Night!" I called, and he darted to my side. "You know what to do." My partner nodded and then grew in size. With a blinding light, he became his true form, which looks like a classic eastern dragon, but with plated armor instead of scales, but he had scales adorning his throat, chest, and belly.

I climbed into his back, and my partner roared furiously, his eyes gleaming with bloodlust. I gave a malicious grin as the fox climbed onto his phoenix and we took to the skies. Night shot water blasts at the phoenix, trying to drain its power, but to no avail; the damn bird kept dodging the shots gracefully.

Eventually, we got high enough above the clock tower that I could easily fight him and him not be able to see me as well as I could see him. Night flew at the phoenix, and as they fought, I slashed at the bird's rider with Oathkeeper. He swiftly blocked me with one chakram, so I threw Oblivion at him.

The other chakram came up to block Oblivion, so I quickly summoned it back to my free hand, and then swung down with it, aiming for the fox's head. I was jolted when the phoenix pulled back and flew away from us. Night immediately flew after the pair, catching up easily despite the rain. As a matter of fact, the rain was actually slowing down the phoenix.

Night roared our rage so loudly, I was certain the world could hear it. Screaming with rage and fury, I leapt off from Night's back, aiming for the phoenix. I landed on its back, and it cried out in anger, suddenly struggling to fly.

It quickly dove towards the clock tower, Night following, and landed heavily, and then vanished with a shimmer of red sparkles. The phoenix's master was left lying on the ground. Now I could finish this.

"Roxas, listen to me!" the redhead begged, staring into my sapphire eyes with a pleading look.

"It's too late," I growled coldly, pointing Oathkeeper at him as the rain fell all around us. I had my black coat on, and the hood was up, covering my face as I stared him down.

"Just give me a chance, Roxas!" he pleaded.

"I did, and you broke me," I spat.

"Then give me one more! I won't blow it, I promise!" he yelled.

"Why should I?" I hissed. "Who's to say you won't break me even more than I already am?!"

"I won't, just let me show you how much I love you!" he screamed. I paused, stunned by what he had said. Suddenly, he was on his feet and, grabbing my wrists, he pushed me down and kissed me. I froze, shocked beyond belief that this was happening.

He began to pull away after a bit because I wasn't responding, but then I pulled him closer to me, deepening the kiss. My eyelids fluttered closed as I kissed him back. I felt a warm, wet pressure on my bottom lip, making me gasp into his mouth. He took it as an invitation to deepen the kiss even more, and swept his tongue through my mouth.

I took in his sweet and spicy taste, like fiery cinnamon, and ended up sucking on his tongue before we parted for air. Gasping for breath, we stared at each other for a few seconds before he said, "I told you, if you would just give me a chance, then I could show you how much I love you."

"Why didn't you do anything before?" I whispered, the words being barely audible in the heavy rain.

"I don't know why myself," he answered. "My body wouldn't move for some strange reason, but by the time I could move, you had already reacted."

I didn't say anything, just wrapped my arms around his waist and curling into him as best as I could. He didn't say anything more, just held me close to him and rested his chin on top of my head as I began to cry for the third time that day. Suddenly, I felt Axel's head lift as I heard voices.

"Axel! Roxas!" the voices yelled, and I realized they belonged to Sora and Ventus.

"It's okay, we're fine!" Axel assured them as their footsteps reached us.

"Why is Roxas curled up like that?" Ven asked.

"He's upset, but I couldn't tell you why," Axel answered, tightening his hold on me slightly.

"Look, this isn't time for questions," Sora said. "Let's just get back to the mansion, safe and out of this rain."

"All right," Axel nodded, and then he picked me up bridal style. I merely curled up in his arms, starting to fall asleep again. Right before we teleported back to the mansion, I fell into a deep sleep, but not before hearing Axel whisper in my ear, "I love you."

A/N: Wow. O.O THAT was intense shit, man. I can't believe this is the longest chapter I've written so far for this fic, but it's totally worth it! R&R, peeps!


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Wow, I actually updated twice last time I updated this. I updated this one and I even updated "The Gift Of Genetics". Damn I'm good! Anyway, I felt really good about the last chapter, so let's see how I do this chapter, eh? Enjoy~

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story, Night, Shadow, and Kesshi.

Love Can't Be Killed

Chapter 6

Warmth. That was what I felt when I began to reach consciousness again. My eyelids flickered open, but all I could see was black. Shifting slightly so I could look up, I saw Axel's face close to mine, his eyes closed as he slept. I buried my face into his chest, snuggling into his warmth.

I remembered the events that had taken place before I had fallen asleep, and blushed a light pink when I remembered the kiss. I was still shocked that Axel returned my feelings, but I was overjoyed that he did. I sighed quietly in content, but that seemed to wake the redhead up.

He groaned quietly before his beautiful green eyes opened to look at me. Smiling slightly when he saw I was already awake, he pressed his soft lips to my forehead, whispering, "Morning, kitty." I punched him lightly in the chest.

"Don't call me that!" I protested.

"You're too cute to not be called that, though," he teased, smirking. I rolled my eyes, my ears folding back in annoyance. "Aww, don't be offended, Roxy, I'm only teasing!"

"Suuuure you are," I said sarcastically. To be completely honest, I didn't mind him calling me Roxy, but "kitty" was another matter. Saix had called me it back when he nearly killed me. Had it not been for Cloud and Leon, the bastard would have finished me off. I must have looked upset, because Axel cleared his throat, causing me to look back up at him.

"Why don't you like being called kitty?" he asked, his fox ears folding back to camouflage themselves in his hair.

"…Because the last time I was called it before I met you, I was nearly killed," I whispered. Axel's breath caught in his throat, and he fixed me with an apologetic look.

"I'm so sorry, Roxy, I didn't know…" he said quietly. "If you don't mind my asking, who nearly killed you?"

"His name is Saix," I breathed. "And we're fighting him and the other members of the Organization in one month."

"What?"

"Remember how I got called out of training by Riku the other day?" I asked. He nodded, and I continued. "Well, I found out the guy who paid us to kidnap you only used you and your family as pawns. He gave us counterfeit money as payment, and declared war on us as the leader of the Organization, a rival assassin clan."

"Wait, you mean I was kidnapped for no reason?" he demanded.

"Yes," I sighed. "You were to be used as ransom by the client, and then returned once the payment was received. At least, that was the plan, anyway…"

"Why didn't you take me back when you found this out, then?" he asked.

"Cloud's orders," I answered. "Besides, you could have revealed who we really were to the world and our whole clan would have been separated, killed, or something along those lines."

"I wouldn't have done that…" he murmured, looking away.

"I'm so sorry, Axel," I whispered, tears pricking at the corners of my eyes. I tried not to cry, but my body began to shake as a result. Axel wrapped his arms around me in a comforting way, stroking my hair and ears lovingly.

"Don't worry about it," he assured me. "I wouldn't have met you had it not been for this whole thing, after all."

"I know, but I thought you'd hate me for not taking you back home…" I muttered, and Axel suddenly tilted my chin so I could look up at him.

"I could never hate you, Roxas," he promised me. "I love you too much for that. Besides, it all worked out, didn't it?"

"Yeah, but—" I began to protest, but he interrupted me with a kiss.

"Are you trying to break us up already?" he chuckled when he pulled away.

"No…" I mumbled.

"Then stop talking and just kiss me," he ordered. He was about to kiss me again, but I had one last thing to ask.

"So…does this mean we're…mates?" I asked, blushing at the last word.

"Of course, Roxy," he grinned, and then I let him kiss me. Axel ran his tongue along my bottom lip, seeking entrance, so I gave him it, opening my mouth. He eagerly swept his muscle through my cavern, and I moaned into his mouth.

I ended up sucking gently on his tongue, making my new lover groan softly. The sound made a tingling feeling run down my body into my crotch. A sudden hand running up my thigh snapped me back to my senses, and I pulled away, feeling needy but knowing we needed to stop.

"What's wrong?" the fox asked me curiously.

"Don't you think we're moving too fast?" I asked, one ear folding back.

"No, not really," he said, leaning down to whisper in my ear. "Besides, I know how hard you are."

"Axel!" I hissed, but moaned quietly as he began to kiss along my neck. He nipped at my neck, and then sucked at each bitten spot. I knew he was going to keep going unless someone came in, so I used my magic to lock my door and put a soundproof spell over my room.

"What was that?" Axel murmured as he continued to kiss, lick, nip, and suck at my neck.

"Just locking the door and soundproofing my room so no one hears us," I told him casually, but then he bit my collarbone a little harshly, making me moan loudly from the mixture of pain and pleasure. As he licked the bitten spot better, I tilted my head to one side for him to have better access.

The redhead continued his ministrations until I finally tugged him towards me and kissed him harshly, forcing my tongue into his mouth and sweeping the muscle through his cavern. I loved his addicting taste; it was so delicious. The spicy/sweet taste flooded my mouth as he sucked on my tongue.

Eventually, I pulled away, panting for air. Axel grinned evilly as he began to go lower with his kisses, lifting my sleeveless shirt and kissing my chest, and then beginning to suck on my right nipple. He rolled the other in his fingers, making sure both were erect before moving further down.

Removing my sleep pants and boxers, he grinned wider. Before I could even comprehend what he was about to do, he lowered his head and began to suck me off. My tail stiffened and fluffed up as I moaned in complete and utter pleasure.

"A-Axel…more, p-please!" I begged, feeling close to my release, and he began bobbing his head as he sucked. As I got closer, I stammered, "I-I'm gonna…" I didn't get to finish before I came in his mouth, screaming. As I felt him swallow my seed, I could feel myself getting hard again from the sensation.

"God, Roxy, you sound hot when you come," he said huskily, and that did it for me.

"Axel, just fuck me. NOW," I ordered, and his eyes widened in surprise before he grinned deviously.

"What about the whole, 'moving too fast' thing, though?" he teased.

"Screw it, I want you, and I want you right now," I snapped, feeling way too needy for my own good.

"All right, Roxy, if you say so," he chuckled, and held three fingers up to my mouth. "Suck," he ordered, and I sucked on his fingers, coating them in my saliva. As soon as I finished, he pulled them out of my mouth and stuck one inside of me without any warning.

I yelped at the sensation, squirming uncomfortably on my bed. Once I had adjusted to the finger inside of me, he stuck in another and began to spread me. He spread his fingers in a scissoring motion, making me mewl in pleasure.

When a third finger joined the other two, I moaned, feeling even needier than before as he thrust his fingers. Axel finished preparing me, and soon withdrew his finger, causing me to whimper softly at the loss.

"Don't worry, Roxy," Axel assured me. "I won't be long." And then he began to strip. He pulled his shirt off, and that was when I spotted the trail of red hair leading down below his pant line. I couldn't help but stare, though, when he pulled his pants and boxers off. I had never seen another guy's dick before, but his was _huge_.

His fluffy red fox tail waved in excitement as he tilted my hips so he could enter me. And then he began to push into me. I clenched my teeth as he slowly pushed in, but couldn't hold back the tears of pain. Whimpering, I tried to adjust quickly, but it was hard to do just that. Once all the way in, he stopped, waiting for me to finish adjusting to the mass inside of me.

"Are you okay, Roxas?" he asked, not moving, his cock buried inside of me.

"Y-yeah, I'm fine, just m-move," I stammered, and he began a steady, but slow, pace. Eventually, I moved my hips slightly, signaling I was ready for him to go faster, so he increased the pace. Soon enough, I was mewling and moaning as he thrust into me roughly. I shifted slightly, and that caused him to hit something deep inside of me that caused me to see stars. "H-holy fuck! There, Axel, there!" I cried out.

"Shit, Roxy, you're so tight," he growled, a small smile on his face as he quickened the pace further, continuing to hit that spot inside of me. His hand soon snaked around to pump my own weeping cock, and I moaned so loudly that I was shocked no one tried to run in.

"A-Axel, I-I'm gonna…" I stuttered, and he kissed me deeply.

"Together, Roxas. We'll cum together," he panted. I screamed as I came, and then felt his white hot seed spill inside of me. He carefully pulled out, and I winced at the slight pain in my ass. When he had pulled out completely, he pulled me close to him, holding me close to his side.

"That…was amazing, Axel," I breathed, still trying to catch my breath. Once my breathing had steadied, I began to purr as I cuddled close to my mate's side.

"Glad to know you enjoyed yourself, Roxy," the fox smirked, and then kissed the top of my head. "Let's go back to sleep, okay?"

"Okay," I mumbled, my eyes starting to close already. I barely felt it when he pulled the blanket over us, and curled his tail over me.

A/N: Well? How was this lemon compared to my past ones? I think this is my best one so far, hehe. Anyhoo, R&R, peeps!


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Wow, I updated this story twice in one day when I updated the other day! That's amazing for me right now, hehe. Well, on to chapter 7! Enjoy~

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story, Night, Shadow, and Kesshi.

Love Can't Be Killed

Chapter 7

"Roxas, time to wake up," a voice said softly in my ear.

"Mmm," I groaned, not wanting to wake up.

"Roxas, we've been in here for over 24 hours," the voice stated pointedly. I soon recognized it as Axel's.

"But I'm still tired," I whined, but slowly opened my eyes anyway. I was greeted by Axel's beautiful face watching me, and then he kissed me on the lips. It was a small, chaste kiss, but it was enough to wake me up.

"There we go," he chuckled. "Come on, we need to leave your room sometime. Besides, I think Sora and Ven are outside waiting for us." One of his ears turned towards the door to listen, and he nodded. "Yeah, they're getting worried."

"Oh," I mumbled, and began to sit up, but fell back down when I felt the sharp pain in my ass from yesterday's activities. Axel caught me before I could hit my head against the headboard, and then he helped me to sit up slowly without hurting.

"You gonna be okay today?" he asked.

"Yeah, nothing a hot pack and some painkillers can't fix," I muttered.

"Forget the hot pack, I can do that," he pointed out. He then placed one hand just above the base of my tail, increasing the heat in his hand to spread warmth there and numb the pain.

"Oh my god, that feels amazing," I sighed, and leaned into him as he continued to numb the pain.

"Good to hear. Let me know when it stops hurting completely, and then we'll get up," he said, and I nodded. After a few minutes, the pain was completely gone, so I shifted a bit, starting to climb out of my bed.

"Thanks, Axel," I told him gratefully, giving him a quick kiss before realizing I was still completely naked. Blushing a dark crimson, I immediately ran to the bathroom, muttering about a shower.

As I washed myself down, making sure to thoroughly scrub Axel's scent off of me, I couldn't help but think about how we had moved so quickly in our relationship. Mind you, it didn't bother me, but I was just surprised with how quickly it had gone from just admitting our feelings to having sex the next freaking day.

I wasn't embarrassed about Axel, no, not in the slightest. I was only trying to wash his scent off of me so no one could tell we had already had sex. Besides, I wanted to see how long it would take others to figure it out.

When I finished rinsing the shampoo out of my hair, I turned off the water and climbed out, wrapping a towel around my waist before taking some painkillers out of the bathroom cabinet and swallowing a couple.

Drying myself off, I ran a comb through my unruly blonde spikes, being careful to avoid my ears. Once they weren't knotted and tangled, the blonde spikes sprang back up into their natural position.

I walked out of the bathroom, the towel still around my waist, and began to grab some clothes. I threw on a black tank top, a pair of black boxers, a pair of black and white pants, and a white short-sleeved jacket. The jacket was one of my favorites, seeing as it had a black and white checkered pattern on the shoulder seams and across the chest. I also tugged on my black and white checkered wristband, and then pulled on my black shoes. (Imagine Roxas's usual attire in KH2.)

Once I was dressed, I heard a knock on my door. "Come in," I called, realizing Axel wasn't in the room as I spoke. Axel then came in, Sora and Ven following him. Ven gave me a devious look before speaking, his blue, feline eyes gleaming mischievously.

"Did you two have fun last night?" he asked teasingly, and I blushed deeply.

"Shut up," I growled, swatting at him as I passed him on my way to Axel. I embraced my redheaded lover, and he held me close, kissing me softly on the top of my head.

"Yes, we did. What about it?" Axel smirked at my brother.

"Just curious," Sora said, grinning cheekily. "Really, though, we're happy for you both."

"I just hope that everyone else sees it that way," I muttered.

"What are you talking about?" Ven demanded. "Trust me; your soundproofing spell wore off sometime in the middle of it, and I swear, everyone here heard you. They already know." I felt Axel stiffen, and when I glanced up at him, his face nearly matched his hair in color. I couldn't help it; I started laughing.

"Do you want me to make you blush?" the fox breathed in my ear suddenly, and that shut me up real quick.

"Sorry, I couldn't help it," I said, but he merely rolled his emerald eyes.

"All right, you two, we actually came here because Cloud needs to see you both," Sora interrupted.

"We were worried, so we ended up telling him about what happened the other day when you two fought," Ven admitted sheepishly. "And you know how he gets."

"Dammit," I growled. "All right, let's go, Axel." My redheaded mate nodded and obediently followed me out of my room, and away to Cloud's office. I knocked on the door once when we arrived, and Aerith answered. Her brunette cat ears popped upright when she saw us together.

"Roxas, it's good you're here," she said in her soft voice. "And I take it that you and Axel have made up?" I nodded, blushing a light pink, and she giggled. "Well, I'm happy for you. As long as my son is happy, that's what matters." Axel looked confused, so I turned to him.

"Axel, this is my mother, Aerith," I introduced. "She controls nature, and is a cat hybrid like myself, Sora, Ven, and my father, Cloud."

"It's nice to finally meet our newest clan member," Aerith said with a smile. "It's interesting, seeing as we've never had a fire element in our clan before, so you're the first."

Axel didn't seem to know what to say to that, so I cut in. "Hey Mom, didn't Cloud need to see us?" I asked.

"Oh, yes, of course," she said, remembering. She quickly led us in, and we stood in front of Cloud's desk.

"You needed to see us, Cloud?" I asked once Aerith had walked out.

"Yes," he said, and then looked up from his papers. "I was told that you and Axel fought the other day?"

"Yes, but we…" I trailed off, not wanting to say what had happened. Axel decided to finish the sentence.

"We kissed and made up," he said, chuckling a bit. I elbowed my mate in the ribs, but it was too late. My father's eyes widened when he realized what Axel had meant, and then they narrowed at us.

"You are now mates?" he asked.

"…Yes," I murmured, shrinking down slightly in a bit of fear. I had never feared Cloud before this moment, but with the way he was looking at us, I couldn't help it. Suddenly, his expression softened, and he smiled slightly.

"Well, I'm happy that you finally have someone in your life like that, Roxas," he told me, but then fixed Axel with a hard look. "Don't mistreat my son, or you're dead." Axel audibly gulped, especially when he noticed the large sword strapped to Cloud's back.

"I wouldn't dare," the fox assured him. "Besides, I think he'd kill me first, anyway." He gave me a knowing look as he said that, causing me to look sheepish.

"Okay, back to why I really wanted to speak with you," Cloud said, clearing his throat. We both looked at him, waiting for him to speak. "Roxas, have you told Axel what happened?"

"Yes, I told him about the Organization's plan," I answered. Cloud nodded.

"Good. It's important he knows what we're going up against. Now, how far has Axel progressed in training?"

"He's doing quite well," I said. "In fact, when we fought the other night, he was able to summon his phoenix."

"That's good to know," Cloud agreed. Out of nowhere, Naiya, Cloud's partner and embodiment of light, appeared. He was like a mini version of Night's true form, only completely white.

"Has he named the phoenix yet?" the dragon asked.

"No, not yet," I said. "No time."

"What will you name her?" Naiya asked Axel. My mate thought for a moment, and then seemed to decide.

"I'll name her, 'Hané'," he decided.

"Beautiful name," Naiya murmured, nodding in approval. Axel looked a bit confused, so I asked him what he was confused about.

"Why do we have to name them?" he asked.

"Well, it gives them more personality, and besides, we won't get too confused when calling for them, anyway," I explained.

"What are the others named?" the fox questioned, curious.

"There's Aerith's peryton named Shika, Zexion's pegasus named Spirit, and Riku's night shade named Kurai. Leon, who has a chimera, named it Fang, Terra's griffon is named Koudo, and Demyx's sea serpent is named Kosui," I told him. "You already know Night. Shadow, Sora's dragon, is Night's twin brother. And then there's Kesshi, Ven's dragon, and finally, Naiya, who is Cloud's dragon."

"And now I have Hané, my phoenix," Axel concluded, and I nodded.

"Which means I feel we're almost ready for the fight against the Organization," I added.

"Just keep training until then," Cloud ordered. "You're dismissed." Axel and I nodded, and then left, heading back for my room.

"Hey, Roxas?" my mate said as we walked.

"Yeah?"

"Can you tell me who all is in the Organization?"

"Sure. There's their leader, Xemnas, who is a dog hybrid, unlike his second-in-command, Saix. Xemnas controls darkness, while Saix is a werewolf, a creature of the moon. And what I mean by that is that Saix gains his power from the moonlight. He goes berserk, and becomes much more powerful.

"Then there's Xigbar, a leopard hybrid, and he controls space. He can teleport at will to use his arrow guns. Fourth is Xaldin, a bird hybrid, and he controls wind. I'll advise you to watch out for his six lances. Fifth is Vexen, an arctic rabbit hybrid, and he controls ice. He is easily frightened and angered, but his only weapon is a shield.

"Sixth is Lexaeus, a bear hybrid, and he controls earth. He wields an axe-sword. Next there's Luxord, a cheetah hybrid, and he controls time. He somehow managed to make a deck of cards his weapon, god knows how… Anyway, after him is Marluxia, a panther hybrid and controller of nature. He wields a scythe.

Finally, there's Larxene, and trust me, you do _not_ want to piss her off too much. She's a panther hybrid like Marluxia, but controls lightning instead, and wields kunai as her weapons. Does that help?" I said when I finished.

"Yeah, but…don't they have embodiments of their elements?" Axel asked.

"Nah, they don't use them. Which is fine by me," I replied. "Trust me, we're better off without them having elemental embodiments in the fight, too."

"But we'll have them outnumbered, right?" my redhead said, puzzled. "Why wouldn't they feel threatened?"

"Because they've been around longer than we have, and they have more experience in fighting," I answered. "When Cloud formed our clan, he didn't realize how much Xemnas would come to hate us. Apparently Xemnas has felt strongly about us for a while now, and decided to finally act." By this time, we were back in my room, sitting on my bed.

"Wait a sec, didn't you say Saix nearly killed you once before?" the fox asked.

"Yes, unfortunately," I murmured, sighing heavily. "It was about five years ago, when I was 13. I was out on a job when Saix decided to pick a fight with me when he spotted me. He thought I was Cloud. When I was attacked, I immediately defended myself to the best of my abilities. I almost had him when he pulled a sneaky move that's hard to describe. As soon as it happened, the next thing I knew, I was flat on the ground, covered in blood, and Cloud and Leon were protecting me. Aerith was tending to my wounds when I next woke up."

"Oh my god, Roxas…" Axel whispered in horror.

"I…still have some of the old scars from his attack," I mumbled, tears stinging the corners of my eyes. Axel noticed and quickly pulled me to him, holding me close as I started to cry…yet again. I was starting to feel like a kitten again. When I finally calmed down, I looked up to see Axel watching me with a sympathetic and understanding gaze.

"Sorry," I whispered.

"There's nothing to be sorry about, Roxy, I promise," my mate assured me gently. "You have every right to express yourself, and I'll always be here for you, you know that by now."

"I know, but I can't help but feel like I'm being a kitten again," I told him, laughing weakly through my remaining tears.

"Don't worry about it," he said dismissively. "Look, I'm gonna get us something to eat, and then we can hang out in here until tomorrow. We have to get back to training tomorrow, okay?"

"Okay," I nodded. Axel got up, and the warmth left with him. I curled up under my black and white checkered comforter with my tail tucked around me, trying to sleep, but couldn't sleep without my warm lover. I sighed, waiting for him to come back, and when he did, I hugged him tightly around his thin waist after he set our food down.

When we finished eating, we just remained cuddling on my bed, kissing and having small make out sessions until we became tired. As my eyelids started to droop, Axel chuckled in my ear.

"Let's go to sleep, blondie," he breathed, and I suppressed a shiver at the feeling. I nodded tiredly, so we crawled under the blanket and, cuddling close together, went to sleep.

A/N: Awesome! Another long chapter! I'm so happy with how this is turning out! Let me know what you all think, k? R&R, peeps!


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: All right, this is about the fifth update of this story in less than a week, and that just makes me feel awesome! Back to training for Axel and Roxas, though, which should be fun…Enjoy~

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story, Night, Shadow, and Kesshi.

Love Can't Be Killed

Chapter 8

"Roxy, time to wake up," Axel's voice said gently into my ear, making it twitch slightly.

"Mm."

"Come on, I don't want to get up, either, but we need to." I merely grunted again in response. "All right, then, if you don't get up, then no cuddling tonight after training…"

"I'm up, I'm up!" I yelped, my eyes snapping open. I was greeted by the sight of my redhead smirking at me, his cat-like eyes gleaming with mischief. "What are you smirking at?" I huffed with a pout.

"Oh, nothing. You're just too cute," he told me as he ruffled my hair a bit. I rolled my eyes as I swatted his hands away, my ears flattening against my head.

"No I'm not," I protested. "Come on, let's just get to training." And with that, I sat up slowly, groaning with satisfaction as my spine clicked.

As I got dressed, throwing on a sleeveless black shirt with silver dragon wings on the back, dark grey skinny jeans, my black coat, and black boots, I couldn't help but glance at my redhead as he got dressed.

He was gorgeous, the way his body was toned and muscular, but not so much that it was gross. Yes, he was skinny, but I didn't think there was anything I could do about that. Honestly, I thought he looked amazing, and I felt incredibly lucky to have him. I was overjoyed having him in my life, especially seeing as he proved he does love me, even after I tried to kill him.

He must have caught me watching him get dressed, because he suddenly said, "Like what you see, Roxy?" I immediately blushed and looked away, but then I felt him wrap his warm arms around me. "Don't worry, I like what I see, too," he purred, making my blush darken.

"Hush, you," I muttered, but relaxed into his chest anyway. Out of nowhere, I felt a pang of hunger in my stomach, making me mew. "Can we get some breakfast first?" I asked, giving him a cute, big-blue-eyed look.

"Of course, Roxy," he chuckled. After we ate, we went to training, Axel grabbing his chakrams on the way to the training room.

When we arrived, however, we saw that others were already training there. I spotted Demyx sitting in the corner with Sora as he watched Zexion and Riku practice.

Riku used his Keyblade to shoot a homing darkness blast at Zexion, but the slate-haired male merely used his lexicon to open a small dark portal right before it hit him, making it vanish. Sora cheered his mate on, his brown cat tail waving excitedly, while Demyx jumped up and glomped Zexion.

"You're getting good at that portal thing, Zexy!" he chirped, his sandy blonde monkey tail flicking back and forth. I opened the door and led Axel in, making the others look at us. Riku immediately had a wolfish grin on his face, which matched his wolf half very well, I must admit.

"So, I heard you guys had some fun the other night," he said, and Sora immediately jumped up and whacked his mate on the arm.

"Riku, don't make fun of them!" he yelled at the silverette. "Do you want them making fun of us?" The wolf immediately turned a bright red, and then playfully glared at my brother.

"What makes you think they know?" he asked. Sora rolled his blue, feline eyes.

"They do now," he pointed out, gesturing to the rest of us.

"It's not that bad, right Zexy?" Demyx said to his mate, who suddenly blushed and turned away, muttering to himself.

"Demyx, maybe we shouldn't be talking about this," he said in his quiet voice. I noticed even the rounded tips of his mouse ears were slightly pink. I noticed Axel had a mischievous grin on his face, so I elbowed him gently in the ribs as a warning. He gave me an apologetic look, and I nodded in approval.

"Zex has a point," I agreed with the slate-haired mouse hybrid. "Let's not embarrass the shit out of each other, please."

"All right, we'll stop," the others said.

"Anyway, I'm assuming you two are here to work on some training?" Zexion asked.

"Of course," I replied. "Axel's getting better with his fighting, but he's not as good as the rest of us just quite yet. Since you all are here, maybe we could take turns practicing with him?"

"Sure," Riku shrugged. "It'll be good for all of us to practice with a different element, anyway."

"I'm all for it," Sora said.

"Ditto!" Demyx cried out. Zexion nodded in agreement. All of a sudden, the door burst open, and Ven came running in with Terra following at a slower pace.

"Can we train with you guys, too?" my brother asked eagerly. Terra ruffled Ven's hair and blonde cat ears playfully, making him duck his head and swat at his mate's hands. His ears flattened against his head, annoyed.

"Sure, we can use some more variety," I answered. Ven pumped his fist excitedly, and I couldn't help but think, _'I've never seen Ven this hyper before.'_

"So, this is Axel, huh?" Terra said, looking the fox over. He then turned to me. "Good job, Rox. He's good for you." I flushed slightly, a bit embarrassed, but it felt good that I had the others' approval. He then turned to Axel. "I'm Terra, Ven's mate. I'm a tiger hybrid and I control earth. This is my weapon." He then proceeded to summon Earthshaker, his Keyblade.

"Nice, man, nice," Axel nodded approvingly. "Let's see what you can do, hm?"

"All right, looks like Terra's gonna practice with Axel first, huh?" Riku said, and we quickly cleared the area, leaving the pair plenty of room to fight. I watched nervously with Ven as Axel and Terra began to trade blows. My lover continued to block Terra's seemingly bone-shattering strikes with ease, and then took a chance when he spotted an open opportunity.

Swinging one chakram at Terra's legs, he struck him, causing the tiger hybrid to growl in pain. Ven whimpered quietly next to me, so I gave his hand a reassuring stroke. When I turned my attention back to the fight, Axel was spinning his chakrams loosely in his fingers as Terra tried to catch his breath. I knew Terra normally wasn't like this, but he had obviously put a ton of power into those swings. He normally doesn't do that.

Suddenly, Axel darted at him; his fox tail streaming behind him and his ears flat against his head, and then threw both chakrams at Terra while they were on fire, stopping his himself from running any further. Terra immediately put up a wall of earth in front of him, stopping the chakrams dead in their tracks.

Axel's chakrams quickly flew back to him, and he charged at Terra again, this time not stopping until he reached the tiger. Terra threw another wall of earth up to try and stop the redhead, but the fox merely sprang on top of the rock wall and then pounced on Terra, pinning him effectively.

The way he had him pinned pretty much rendered Terra immobile. Axel had trapped one of the brunette's arms in between the spikes of one chakram, and used the other to pin Terra's other arm between the flat side of the chakram and his chest. My redhead also had his legs crossed over Terra's, with his knees on the outside of Terra's thighs and his calves crossed over the brunette's knees with Axel's feet remaining firmly planted on the insides of Terra's calves.

"I win," Axel declared, and then stood, holding his hand out to Terra to help the tiger up.

"Yeah, but if I had summoned Koudo, then it wouldn't have been so easy," Terra retorted.

"I highly doubt that," Ven snorted as we joined the pair.

"I thought you supported me, though, Ven!" Terra said in a mock-sad tone.

"I do, but Axel's got the speed and agility that you need," my brother pointed out. "And besides, Hané would more than likely be able to defeat Koudo." Terra grumbled a bit until Ven whispered something even I couldn't catch in his mate's ear. When my blonde brother pulled away, Terra immediately brightened and hugged him, kissing his forehead tenderly.

"All right, you two, save it for later!" Riku warned as Axel gave a wolf-whistle. I rolled my eyes and gently smacked Axel in the back of the head for it.

"Ow! Roxy, what was that for?" the fox yelped, rubbing his head and pouting at me.

"For being a pervert," I stated simply, and smirked at him. I regretted it instantly when I saw the look in his eyes. It basically said, _'You're gonna get it tonight.'_ I swallowed nervously.

"Can we please get back to training?" Zexion sighed, looking a bit annoyed.

"Zexy's right!" Demyx chirped. "Besides, I wanna practice with Axel now!"

"I'm game," Axel shrugged. "You're a water element, right?" Demyx nodded. "This oughta be good, then."

We quickly scrambled out of the way, and I sat next to Zexion this time as we all watched the pair get ready to fight. Demyx summoned his sitar, the instrument appearing with a burst of bubbles. Axel readied his chakrams, intently watching the monkey for any weaknesses or openings.

Suddenly, Demyx strummed on his sitar, crying out, "Dance, water, dance!" A torrent of water suddenly rushed at my lover, and he quickly made a mini inferno flare up brightly around himself. Water hit fire, and there was a loud sizzling sound before the water evaporated completely, the fire dying out, too.

Demyx looked very surprised to see that his water hadn't soaked Axel. But the surprise was quickly replaced with a smirk as the sandy blonde began sending several blasts of water at Axel. Many of the hits, though, started to come up from the floor, causing my redhead to have to leap about, dodging the attacks.

The fox suddenly smirked, and, making fire flare around him, ran at Demyx, spinning his chakrams rapidly between his fingers. When he reached Demyx, the monkey was forced to stop playing his water-controlling music when he was pinned against the wall.

Axel had each of Demyx's arms pinned between the spikes of the chakrams, and his steel-toed boots pinned the sandy blonde's feet to the floor. Demyx grinned cheekily at Axel, and said happily, "You win! Nice job, Axel!"

"Demyx is right," Zexion said. "Even though fire is weakened by water, you still managed to stop Demyx's rush of attacks."

I hugged Axel around the waist and said, "I taught you well, didn't I?"

"Yes, you did," he agreed, and kissed the top of my head, followed him ruffling my hair and ears gently. I purred and leaned into his touch a bit, but silenced myself when I heard a cough from one of the others in the room.

"Sorry," I muttered, turning a bit pink.

"No problem, Rox," Sora told me with a smile.

"So…who's next?" Axel wondered, looking around at the others.

"Maybe we should put Roxas and Axel against each other," Zexion suggested. "I'm curious to see how they fight once Night and Hané are summoned."

"But for that, we'd need some more room for them to fly in," I pointed out.

"Then we'll go to the outside practice arena," Ven suggested.

"Good idea!" Demyx squealed, so he, Sora, and Ven quickly ran out of the training room and led the way to the outside arena. The rest of us followed, my brothers' and Demyx's mates all shaking their heads slightly in disbelief.

When we finally joined them outside, my brothers were sunbathing on the far rocks as Demyx swung about happily in the trees. Zexion quickly made his way to the shade of some of the trees, sitting down with his mouse tail curled around him. Riku and Terra sat near their respective mates in some shade while Axel and I went to the middle of the arena.

Axel and I shook hands, but before we separated to go to opposite sides, he said, "Try to not almost kill me this time, 'kay Roxy?"

"I'll try, but no guarantees," I chuckled, and we split. Once we were facing each other, I summoned Oathkeeper and Oblivion, as well as Night appearing on my shoulder. I decided to look at the others that were watching, and they had summoned their partners, too. Each of them was in their smaller forms, eagerly watching us.

Koudo, Terra's griffon, was watching intently from where he stood proudly on one of the rocks. Kesshi and Shadow, Ven's and Sora's respective dragons, watched from the shade with Kurai, Riku's night shade, who needed to stay in the shade for his safety. Kosui, Demyx's sea serpent, floated in the small pond near the trees, and little Spirit, Zexion's pegasus, watched with her wings opened wide to soak up the sun's rays.

Axel summoned Hané, and the beautiful phoenix appeared in a burst of flames, perching gracefully on his shoulder. He spun his chakrams loosely in his thin fingers as his tail waved back and forth, ready to fight.

I spun my Keyblades in my hands once before Night transformed into his true form. Axel glanced at Hané, and she spread her wings wide, growing in size to match that of Night's. The plume of feathers of her head became longer, as did her tail feathers. She gave a soft cry before folding her wings again as Axel climbed onto her back. I jumped onto Night's back, and both of our partners took to the air as I murmured, "Let's do this."

A/N: All right, chapter 8 is finished! Sorry for the cliffy, but this chapter is about 4 ½ pages, so I needed to stop it. Besides, it's like, almost midnight here, so yeah, definitely time to update and go to sleep. Good night, and R&R, peeps!


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Sixth update in less than a week! Holy crap, that's amazing! Maybe another lemon might help? Also, I have a slight surprise for you guys that I toyed around with in my mind early on, and finally decided to go with! Enjoy~

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story, Night, Shadow, and Kesshi.

Love Can't Be Killed

Chapter 9

As soon as we were in the air, Hané took a chance and darted at Night and me, crying out and shooting fireballs at us. Night swiftly took evasive action, twisting his body this way and that as he dodged the attacks.

My silver partner quickly countered with light blasts, launching them in quick succession. Now Hané was forced to dodge, and she darted about in the air, her wide wings folding at times when she would be forced to dive down to avoid the light blasts.

Once Night ceased fire, Hané raced towards us, Axel preparing to throw a chakram at me, but I had Night fly up higher to see how well they could keep up. The flaming bird kept up easily as she pursued us higher into the air. Night slowed to a stop, hovering in the air, the sounds of his and Hané's wings beating and their breathing being the only sounds.

Out of nowhere, my ear twitched as I heard the sound of something flying right at Night and me. I whipped my head around and ducked with a yelp just as one of Axel's chakrams flew past my head. I turned to glare at my mate, who was laughing his ass off. He nearly fell off Hané's back, he was laughing that hard, but the phoenix merely readjusted herself in the air so he wouldn't.

"That wasn't funny, Axel!" I yelled at him, but he just kept laughing. I smirked, and then flung Oblivion at him while he wasn't looking and Hané's guard was down.

When she noticed, she immediately squawked and dodged, and then glared indignantly at me. Axel's eyes were comically wide, and his ears had folded back from his fear. "Shouldn't have let your guard down, Axe!" I mocked as Oblivion reappeared in my hand.

"Oh you're gonna get it now, Roxy!" he smirked, and Hané flew at us. Night fended her off as Axel and I settled things between us with our own weapons. Eventually, after several series of this, we decided to back away. Hané hovered in air several yards away from us, her bright red and orange wings beating in the air.

All of a sudden, we heard a call from below, so we went back to the ground to check it out. It was Cloud, Aerith, and Leon, their partners Naiya, Shika, and Fang in their smaller forms beside them. I dismounted from Night while Axel slid off of Hané's back. Our partners shrank back down to their smaller forms, and we stood before Cloud and the others.

"What's the matter, Cloud?" I asked. He usually didn't come to join us unless something was up.

"Nothing's wrong. I just came out with your mother and Leon so we could watch you and Axel practice," he told me. "And since everyone's partners were watching as well, Naiya, Shika, and Fang decided to watch as well."

"You guys are great fighters," Leon commented. "Axel's much better than I thought, and I feel he can fend off just about any opponent now."

"Roxas, honey, there's also something I need to speak with you about in private," Aerith said. After a moment of thought, she added, "Sora, Ventus, can you join us?"

My brothers nodded, and, dismissing our partners for them to disappear, we followed our mother inside and into her room. She didn't share a room with Cloud, for some odd reason, but we hadn't been in her room since we were young, probably about six years old. Once the door was shut and locked, she sat down, sighing a bit.

"What's wrong, Mom?" Ven asked, tilting his head sideways in a cute manner. My eyes became big and cute without thinking about it, but it was only because I was honestly clueless as to why Aerith had to speak with us. Sora's expression was curious as well.

"You know I love you boys, right?" she told us, making me automatically think something was very wrong.

"Of course we do," Sora assured her. "Why do you ask?"

"…Because I'm not really your mother…" she murmured, tears leaking from her eyes.

"_WHAT?!_" we all three shrieked. We sat there, stunned, but then I thought of something.

"But…if you're not our mother, then who is?" I asked, narrowing my eyes slightly.

"Actually, Cloud is your mother, and Leon is your father," she whispered, the tears starting to flow freely down her face.

"How is that even possible?" Ven asked in a whisper. "And why didn't you tell us sooner?"

"It's because we're animal hybrids," she said. "Since we have animal genes within us, there are some male hybrids that can become pregnant. Seeing as Cloud had given birth to all three of you, you all have the capability of bearing young. And as for why we didn't tell you sooner…Leon and Cloud were scared you would hate them for it. I'm so sorry we waited until you boys were 18…"

"But…how are you certain that we can become pregnant?" Sora asked timidly.

"I checked some blood work when you were born, and found that all three of you have the gene for male pregnancy," Aerith explained.

"But wait a sec," Ven said, confused. "None of us are…virgins-" the word was said quietly and in an embarrassed tone "-but none of us are pregnant. Are you sure that we can become pregnant?"

"It's only after you've first mated that you're capable of becoming pregnant," she answered. "But Ven, I know you, and I recognize when someone is pregnant. You already are." Ven whimpered before starting to cry.

"How am I going to tell Terra?" he sobbed. Sora and I began to comfort him right away. "He'll be disgusted with me!"

"I highly doubt that," Aerith replied. "He truly loves you, Ven, more than you know. And if, and this is a big if, he doesn't love you anymore because of this, then that means you deserve better."

"I wouldn't be able to take him leaving me, though…" Ven whispered, horrified by the mere thought of it. His ears folded back and his tail fluffed out with fear and anxiety. His pupils constricted as he began to panic.

"Trust me, Terra won't leave you for anything," Sora comforted our brother. I nodded, but couldn't help but feel nervous about telling Axel about my being able to become pregnant.

"You promise?" Ven whimpered, his hands subconsciously moving to cover his stomach a bit.

"Of course!" Sora assured him. Ven's tears began to slow, and eventually he was just sniffling, his tail still curled around him. His ears were still folded back, though.

"I need to tell him, but how?" he wondered aloud.

"Just get some quiet time with him tonight, and then tell him," I urged. "If he leaves, then come to my room. We'll be waiting, okay?"

"…Okay…" he agreed softly.

"Sora, Roxas," Aerith interrupted, making us look at her. "You'll need to tell Riku and Axel, respectively, just out of courtesy, and so that way they're not so surprised later on."

"Yes, Aerith," we murmured.

"I'm sure the others are waiting for you, so go ahead and head back to the outside training arena," she told us. We nodded, and once Ven no longer looked like he was crying or had been, the three of us left.

As she had predicted, everyone was waiting for us outside still, just making idle chit-chat. Before walking to our respective mates, we each seemed to know to put up a strong façade until we were alone with them.

Axel hugged me tightly when I joined him, but when I glanced at Cloud and Leon, they gave me a knowing look, as well as Sora and Ventus. Our mates didn't notice, thankfully. It wasn't until later, when Axel and I were alone in my room, that my redheaded mate confronted me. We were cuddling on the bed when he pulled away to look at me properly.

"Roxas, what's going on?" he asked, watching me worriedly as I curled my tail around me. "Ever since you came back from speaking with Aerith, you've been kinda off. Care to tell me what's been on your mind?"

"…Axel…" I whispered, feeling suddenly terrified and ready to bolt at any moment. He held me close with my back to his chest and kissed the top of my head, right between my ears as they folded back, but didn't speak, instead choosing to wait for me to explain. "…Aerith isn't…my mother…Cloud is…and Leon is my father…"

I tensed, waiting for him to react. He still didn't say anything, so I continued. "And she told us that…Sora, Ventus, and I can become pregnant…We inherited the gene from Cloud…" He still didn't say anything, which terrified me to no end. Finally, he reacted. He let me go, but right as I started to feel tears prick at the corners of my eyes, Axel hugged me close so our fronts were pressed against each other.

"Roxas, that's no big deal," he promised me. "I've heard of it before, so it doesn't freak me out. Besides, I wanted to have a family with you, but I didn't think we could do that before you told me. I still want to start a family with you. I love you so much Roxas, got it memorized?"

"…Yes," I whimpered, starting to cry softly into his chest. "I love you, too."

"Hey now, why are you crying?" he asked gently, tilting my chin up to look at him.

"Because I'm so grateful that you would stay with me, despite the fact that I'm even more of a freak," I breathed, tears staining my cheeks.

"You're not a freak, so hush," he growled, pulling me close to him again. "You're adorable and beautiful, and I love you more than you could ever know."

"Thank you, Axel," I whispered, starting to calm down. Suddenly, there was a knock on my door, and Axel started to get up to answer it, but I tugged him back down to me. "Come in," I called.

The door opened, and Sora walked in with Riku close behind, the pair holding hands. The silverette looked kind of shell-shocked, but otherwise seemed happy. Sora took one look at my tear-streaked face, and then realized how I wasn't trying to run away.

"I take it you told him?" he asked, grinning widely when I nodded slightly.

"Yeah, and I love him even more for it," my redhead told him, his breath ghosting over my ear. I was forced to suppress a shiver from the sensation.

"That's good to know," Riku agreed. "Now we just need to wait for Ventus."

"Do you think he's told Terra by now?" I wondered aloud.

"What, that he can become pregnant?" the wolf asked.

"No, well, yes, but also that he's already pregnant," Sora answered. Axel and Riku yelped in surprise.

"How did you find that out?" the fox demanded.

"Aerith said it, and we know she's right because he's been acting different lately, even before we found out about the stuff today," I replied. "He's been more hyper than usual, and he's kind of like me, only a little more hyper. But now he's behaving more like Demyx."

"Good point," Axel agreed. "I haven't known him long, but he's definitely more hyper than he seems he should be."

Out of nowhere, there was a knock on my door, and after a quick call of, "Come in," Ven walked in with Terra. My identical brother had a bright grin on his face, and something about him just oozed the words, "I LOVE MY MATE!" Exactly like that, too.

"Yes, I told him, before anyone asks," Ventus said excitedly. "And he still loves me!"

"Told you he would, dummy!" Sora laughed. Ven pouted until Terra kissed him on the cheek, but pouted again as Terra ruffled his hair and ears playfully.

"Don't pout like that, you're way too adorable like that," the brunette chuckled.

"Awww, but Terra!" Ven protested as we laughed. Finally, after some chatting, I glanced at the clock; 9:06 PM.

"Man, it's starting to get late," I said, and after some hugs between my brothers and me, as well as saying, "Good night," to everyone, Axel and I were left alone.

"Finally," my redheaded mate sighed once we were certain they were out of hearing range. "I thought they'd never leave."

"Axel," I chided gently, but chuckled. "I have to agree, though. I like it when we can have our quiet time."

"Yeah, I do, too, but for different reasons," he agreed, his voice husky. He leaned close to me, and began to kiss at my neck, nipping and sucking at the pale skin. I moaned softly, tilting my head for him to have better access. It was when he began to move further down and tried to take my shirt off that I suddenly snapped back to my rational mind.

"Axel," I said, trying to stop him. He didn't stop, but looked at me, surprised, when I gently pushed him away. "What about me becoming pregnant?" I asked worriedly.

"I told you, Roxy, I don't care," he reminded me. "In fact, I would love that. I'd love to be a father. I told you before that I want to start a family, remember? And you're the only one I'd ever do that with."

"All right…" I whispered, smiling shyly before he kissed me softly on the lips. It was of a reassuring kiss than anything, and it made me relax completely. When I felt his tongue brush against my bottom lip, I willingly gave him entrance, and the slick muscle slid inside my mouth, tasting me.

A couple of minutes passed before we broke apart to breathe, panting heavily. Damn, his kisses are fucking addictive. Axel feverishly began to pull at my shirt while I did the same to him. Shit, I was starting to feel like an animal in heat. I moaned as he latched onto my right nipple when the shirt was gone, toying with the other with his left hand.

When he pulled away, ensuring each nub was erect before doing so, he began to unbutton and unzip my pants. I swiftly copied his actions on him, and then we tugged the other's boxers off, groaning at the sensation of our hot, naked bodies in contact with each other.

Axel grinned when he saw my fully erect member, and then glanced at me with his emerald cat-like eyes. I blushed at the lustful gleam in his eyes, my ears folding back in embarrassment. Axel's own fox ears twitched out of eagerness, and he lowered his head.

I nearly bellowed…or rather, I would have if my body would just listen to me. As the fox sucked me off, he began bobbing his head, making high-pitched moans and mewls escape me.

It was when he deep-throated me that I felt my release coming very close, making me stutter out, "A-Axel, I-I'm gonna—" I didn't have time to finish the statement, because he groaned, the vibration making me scream in pleasure as I came in his mouth.

He swallowed my cum, my member still in his mouth, the sensation causing me to become semi-hard again. Axel pulled away, and then fished around in the drawer in my bedside table for something. I eyed him curiously, and was about to ask when he pulled out a small tube of lubricant.

"I'm gonna do it right this time," Axel smirked when I blushed upon seeing the lube.

"What do you mean?" I panted, still trying to regain my breath. I still felt like an animal in heat, so I was game for whatever he had in store for me.

"I should have used lube last time, not made you suck my fingers," he explained, and then greased up one finger and stuck it in me without warning, causing me to yelp in alarm.

"What the hell!" I demanded, glaring slightly at my mate. He gave me an apologetic look before starting to thrust his finger until I was adjusted to the first. When he stuck in the second finger, I moaned loudly, wanting him to hurry so he could just fuck me senseless already.

After a few scissoring motions, a third finger joined the others, making me squirm a bit, and he began to thrust them into me as well as scissoring. When he was finished preparing me, he withdrew his fingers, making me whimper at the loss of sensation.

"Don't worry, Roxy," Axel breathed hotly into one of my ears, making me shiver. He squeezed some lube out onto his fingers and spread it on his member. Soon after, I kissed him passionately, and he kissed me back with equal enthusiasm, but then pulled away to press his hard, hot member against my entrance.

I grit my teeth as he pushed into me slowly, taking care not to hurt me. As soon as he was completely inside of me, my insides relaxed to adjust for him being there. I shifted my hips to let him know to move, and he did.

Pulling out so only the tip was still inside of me, he suddenly thrust back into me, hard. It made me mewl and moan loudly, unashamed to let everyone know I love Axel. He continued this pattern, increasing the pace and becoming rougher. I tilted my hips up slightly so that when my lover thrust back into me, he hit that spot inside of me that made me see stars.

I screamed in pleasure as he hit it, digging my nails into his back. As I clawed at his back, he hissed slightly in pain, but kissed me lovingly anyway. One of his hands snaked around to pump my weeping member, causing me to mewl pleasurably. Soon enough, I felt my release coming close to me again.

"A-Axel…I'm g-gonna…" I panted, and Axel stopped me with a kiss.

"Let's cum together, Roxy," he told me breathlessly. I nodded once, but then moaned and mewled as I came. When I came, Axel came inside of me, his white-hot seed filling me.

My redheaded lover rode out his orgasm before carefully pulling out. He then proceeded to lick my cum off of my stomach and chest, but I was too tired to become hard again. When he finished, Axel pulled me close to his chest, making me purr happily and contently.

"I love you, Axel," I murmured as my eyelids began to close slowly.

"Love you, too, Roxy. Good night," he said softly as he pulled the blanket over us.

"Good night," I sighed as I fell asleep.

A/N: ZOMFG! SIX FREAKING PAGES! That's a new record for this fic, man, I think. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed the smut, hehe. R&R, peeps!


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Well, let's see here…Seventh update in less than a week, WOO! I hope you guys liked the surprise I left for you in the last chapter, hee hee! =^-^= Enjoy~

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story, Night, Shadow, and Kesshi.

Love Can't Be Killed

Chapter 10

My eyelids fluttered open to see Axel's chest. Memories of last night's actions suddenly flowed back into my mind, and I blushed a dark crimson. I couldn't help but shift slightly out of embarrassment.

Not that I was embarrassed being mated with Axel, but rather of the others' reactions if they had heard us. Which they more than likely had. When I shifted, though, I realized that Axel's essence wasn't still inside of me like last time.

I gave a long, quiet sigh; I'm certain that because of last night, I'm pregnant. The emotions that whirled in my head wouldn't settle, and there were too many to make sense of them all. The main two that reoccurred, though, were fear and panic.

My ears flattened against my head from my discomfort. I know Axel loves me more than I could possibly begin to even fathom, but I still felt a little bit of doubt. Not that he would leave me for no reason, but that he would come to not love me anymore.

As soon as the thought flitted through my thoughts, the sting of oncoming tears made its presence known. I tried to stop myself from crying, but couldn't do so in time before Axel woke up.

My sniffling woke him, and his fox ears twitched before those gorgeous emerald eyes opened. He looked down at me, smiling softly, but then his expression formed into one of worry when he realized I was crying.

"Hey, what's wrong?" he asked gently, holding me tighter. "Roxas?"

"I-I'm sorry, Axel," I whispered through my tears.

"For what?"

"…I don't know…"

"Then why are you crying?"

"Because I keep thinking that you'll eventually not love me anymore…" I whimpered, my body starting to shake in distress. Sobbing harder, I felt Axel shake his head slightly before kissing my forehead lovingly.

"Don't ever think like that, Roxas," he told me. "I'll always love you, no matter what. You're the best thing that's ever happened to me."

"But why don't you resent me for kidnapping you and not taking you home?" I asked quietly.

"Because that place wasn't ever really home, Roxy," he assured me. "I hated it there, trust me. I would never want to go back. Besides, my home is now here with you. And I love you too much to be able to leave you."

"S-sorry," I whispered, cuddling into his chest. His fluffy tail came to cover me, the soft fur caressing my body.

"Nothing to be sorry about, Roxy," he replied in a low voice, and then kissed me fully on the lips. All of a sudden, I realized we were still naked. Pulling away, I blushed deeply. One of his ears folded back as he looked at me, concerned.

"What's wrong?"

"Um…we're still…naked…" I mumbled, blushing deeper.

"So?" he questioned. "I have no problem with you being your sexy kitten self."

"Hush, you," I huffed, but didn't do anything about it. Axel nuzzled my cheek before kissing it, so I turned my face so my lips could meet with his.

"We should probably get dressed," Axel murmured after a moment, but then smirked and gently nibbled at my ear, making me gasp quietly. "Ah, so your ears are more sensitive than I first thought, huh?"

"Axel!" I whined, trying to make him stop by pouting up at him.

"What?" he said, attempting to sound innocent. I rolled my eyes, but began to sit up anyway, not feeling as sore as when Axel and I first had sex. "And where do you think you're going?"

"I need a shower," I stated, and then smirked at him. "And I have a feeling you need one, too. Wanna join me?" The last three words were said seductively, and it certainly had a reaction on my redheaded mate.

The fox quickly scrambled out of my—well, I guess it's now 'our', not my—bed, and snatched some clothes of his that we had gotten for him out of my closet before joining me by the bathroom door. His ears were up and his tail waved excitedly as we walked into the bathroom.

"I get to wash us, Roxy," Axel declared as I started to water, making sure it was hot enough before stepping in.

"Sure, Axel, but only because I can't reach your head unless you duck down a bit," I chuckled, immediately feeling the slight burn of the hot water. I liked my showers hot enough that it kinda burned, anyway.

Once we were thoroughly soaked through, Axel proceeded to grab some of my shampoo and put some on my head, followed by him massaging it gently into my scalp. I couldn't help it; I started purring from it. Axel chuckled as he heard my purring get louder when he rubbed my ears.

He finished washing my hair, and then dunked me under the spray. When he did that, I let the water rinse it out while I watched him wash his own spiked red hair. I couldn't help but let my eyes wander down. Damn, I was extremely lucky to have such an amazing and gorgeous mate.

A clicking sound snapped me out of my daze. Axel had clicked his fingers in my face, grinning at me a bit deviously. I tilted my head to the side slightly and widened my eyes a bit, making myself look cute.

"What?" I said, playing dumb.

"I know you were checking me out, Roxy," he replied. "Don't play dumb with me." I blushed, and then turned away from him. Unfortunately, that gave him the opportunity to grab my ass.

"Yipe!" I yelped, jumping and then smacking him indignantly on the shoulder. "Axel!" He just chuckled and grabbed the soap and a washcloth, proceeding to scrub me down. I sighed in content as he washed me, feeling completely relaxed at the gentleness he used on me.

When he finished, he started to wash himself down, and I rinsed myself off. Axel rinsed himself off after he was done, and he kissed me softly through the steam of the shower. He pulled away not long after, and then turned off the water. The sudden lack of hot water made me shiver, so my redhead hugged me, his high body temperature warming me up.

"Better?" he asked, and I nodded, leaning into him.

"Much," I whispered, feeling tired already.

"Let's get dried off and dressed, and then we'll get some breakfast," the fox murmured into my ear, making it twitch. I nodded again, and we stepped out of the shower, Axel grabbing a couple of towels and wrapping one around my shoulders.

I dried myself off slowly, feeling sleepy already. Maybe some breakfast will wake me up. When I was done drying myself, I turned to Axel, who was still rubbing his towel through that mass of red hair of his. Grabbing a hairbrush, I handed it to Axel, who accepted it gratefully, and began the task of brushing out his hair.

I grabbed a comb for myself, gently running it through my golden blonde spikes, which then sprang up like normal when I was done combing my hair. Axel, meanwhile, was harshly yanking the brush through his red spikes, but gave a soft yelp when he had done it too harshly on a particular knot, his fox ears flattening against his head.

Rolling my eyes, I went to him, grabbed the brush out of his hand, and began to gently brush out his hair as he held still for me. Eventually, I had completely brushed his hair out, making it soft once more. I knew that when it was done drying, it would become spiky again.

"Thanks, Rox," Axel told me, and kissed me on the top of my head.

"No problem," I replied simply, and we proceeded to get dressed. I pulled on a pair of black boxers, my dark grey skinny jeans, a black t-shirt with a pair of keys crossing on it, and my favorite short-sleeved, white jacket. I even tugged on my wristband.

Turning to Axel, I saw he was already dressed, wearing all black. His black flared jeans, black shirt with flames on it, and I could even see the band of his black boxers poking out from his jeans. Nodding in approval at his attire, I walked out of the bathroom, Axel following. As an afterthought, I snagged my teleport amulet from the top of my dresser and pulled it on over my neck, hiding it under my shirt.

We slipped on our shoes and then left, heading off to get some breakfast. It was when we arrived at the dining hall that things became awkward. Everyone who was there noticed us walk in, and they became quiet.

They were all staring at us, with the exception of Aerith, Leon, and Cloud. I hung my head and blushed, embarrassed, and kind of hid behind Axel as we got some breakfast. Axel glared at them all, daring any one of them to say a thing about last night.

Sitting down at a table by ourselves, Axel grabbed my hand under the table, giving it a reassuring squeeze. I smiled slightly at him, but couldn't really feel too happy with everyone staring at us. After several minutes of this, Night and Hané appeared in a flash of silver and fire.

"Will you guys stop staring?!" they yelled at the others, glaring heavily.

"It's rude to stare, and besides, it's not like you guys are completely innocent!" Night snarled, making everyone in the room blush.

"Just because you heard them doesn't mean you need to act so surprised!" Hané added. "You are all rude for behaving this way, and need to learn to have some decency! At least Axel and Roxas don't say anything when they hear any of you going at it!" The others looked away, ashamed.

"I think they got the message," Night nodded approvingly. Hané nodded firmly, and the pair gave one last glare at everyone before disappearing in a flash of silver and fire. When they were gone, the atmosphere became practically ten times more awkward.

A little bit after our partners had vanished, the others started to eat again. I suddenly didn't feel too hungry, and was about to push my plate away when Axel stopped me.

"Roxas, you need to eat," he told me firmly yet quietly. I nodded and picked at my breakfast, eating it half-heartedly. I ate as much as I could without retching, and then stared at the table, feeling tears start to prick at the corners of my eyes. Next thing I knew, there was a hand on my shoulder. I looked up to see Cloud and Leon standing behind me, their expressions soft.

"Roxas, Axel, can you come with us?" Cloud asked. I shrugged with one shoulder, knowing I wouldn't really have a choice in the matter. Axel stood and came over to me, grasping my hand as I stood.

"Let's go, Rox," my redhead told me gently, and we followed Cloud and Leon to Cloud's office. They led us inside and locked the door behind us. Axel sat down on the armchair in the room, pulling me into his lap, making me blush a bit.

"Axel. Roxas," Cloud said, and we looked at him with wide eyes. "We're sorry about what happened in the dining hall. We should have said something before Night and Hané did."

"And we're sincerely sorry about not telling you about us being your parents sooner," Leon apologized.

"Why did you guys lie to us about it?" I demanded, my eyes narrowing to slits.

"Because we wanted to try and make it seem like you had a normal family," Cloud explained. "We didn't know any of you boys would become gay like us. It's nothing bad, but we knew we had to tell you three when Sora and Ventus became mated to Riku and Terra. We weren't sure about you, Roxas, until you met Axel. I saw it in how you behaved around him when you brought him here after that mission."

"But…" I whispered, clenching my fists angrily. "We would have been fine if you had just raised us yourselves, rather than pretending Aerith was our mother. You didn't need to lie!"

"We were trying to protect you," Leon told me. "We thought we were doing what was best for you."

"Well you were wrong," I hissed, glaring at them.

"Roxas, is there any way you can ever forgive us?" Cloud asked softly, giving me a sincerely apologetic look.

"…I don't know," I mumbled, feeling betrayed. My own parents had lied to my brothers and me for our whole 18 years of life. I didn't even know what to think anymore. Tears began to flow from my eyes without warning, and I sobbed. Axel held me closer, whispering comforting words in my ear. After several minutes, I calmed down, curling into Axel as much as possible.

"We really do care, Roxas," Leon promised.

"If you mean that, then why did you lie?! There was no reason for it! Now he feels betrayed because of your stupidity!" Axel snarled. Cloud hung his head in shame, and I noticed him start to cry silently. His body shook as he cried, and Leon went to his mate's side to comfort him.

"We had assumed, and we now know it was wrong," Cloud sniffed. "We never meant to hurt you, I promise."

"I just would rather you had told us sooner or never lied at all," I muttered. Leon gave Cloud a questioning look, to which Cloud nodded. When my blonde father nodded, Leon came over to Axel and me.

"Roxas, I'm sure you hate us, and we know we were wrong," my brunette father said quietly. "All I want to know, though, is this: do you want us in your lives or not?"

"I do," I whispered. "I just know it'll take some time for me to get used to this…Especially seeing as I'm…more than likely…pregnant."

"What?" Cloud uttered, staring at me. I blushed a bit.

"Axel and I…had s-sex…last n-night," I stuttered, blushing even more.

"You're really pregnant?" Leon asked.

"I-I'm pretty certain, yes," I answered.

"Let me speak with him alone, Leon," Cloud said, giving Leon and Axel meaningful looks. Axel gave me a sad and worried look before standing up and placing me back in the armchair and leaving the office with Leon. Once the door was shut, Cloud turned to me.

"What's wrong?" I asked, feeling smaller than usual as he walked over to me. Cloud was obviously taller than me, and always would be, especially seeing as he's my mother.

"Roxas, this is a personal question, I know, but…did you feel Axel's essence inside of you this morning?" he asked, blushing ever-so-slightly.

"Uh…I um…no…" I stammered, blushing really badly. Cloud's gaze softened instantly.

"Roxas, it's okay, you know," he promised me. "I know I was scared when I found out I was pregnant. It's okay to be scared."

I started whimpering and crying softly when he said that. I couldn't believe that I would really be pregnant, even though I knew it would happen eventually after hearing it yesterday from Aerith. Even if she hadn't said anything, it would have happened.

Cloud cautiously approached me and wrapped his arms around me in a warm embrace. He comforted me in a way that I never expected he could have, just as a mother would. When he began to murmur comforting words into my ear, I cried harder. The sobs wracked my body, and my tail curled around my body as my ears folded back.

"Roxas…I'm so sorry…I really, truly am…" Cloud told me, and I barely heard him over my sobs. I lifted my head to look at him, and saw his eyes were glassy. It then registered in my mind that he was starting to cry himself.

"…Cloud…" I whispered, and buried my head in his shoulder. I hadn't meant to make him cry, but I was just so upset about everything. This had all happened so fast…

"Roxas, I promise I'll never hurt you again," he murmured into my hair, rubbing my back comfortingly. I relaxed and began to calm down as a result, my shaking ceasing and my crying quieting down to whimpers.

"I accept your apology, Cloud," I mumbled, looking back up at him. He smiled weakly, and I took a deep breath, smiling a little bit back. "I do want you in my life, I promise, I just…there's so much that's happened lately, and it's stressful…"

"I understand completely," my blonde father nodded. "It's a lot to take in during the span of about a week."

"Yeah," I agreed. Suddenly, I thought of something. "How long will my pregnancy be?"

"About three months or so. During that time, I want you to be careful and whatnot. You know what to expect, right?"

"Kinda, but it's still so strange…"

"I understand. It was a shock for me when I found out I was pregnant, too."

"Definitely. Can Axel come back in now? I need him…"

"Of course, I'll go and get him. Is it okay if Leon comes back in, too?"

"Sure." And with that, Cloud went and brought Axel and Leon back in, my redheaded mate quickly coming to my side and checking me over, since it was obvious I had been crying.

"Are you okay?" he asked worriedly.

"Yeah, better than before," I nodded, and placed a hand on my stomach without realizing it.

"So…we're really going to be parents?" the fox said, sounding eager.

"Yes, we are," I replied, and he kissed me passionately. I sighed contentedly into his mouth, but quickly pulled away when I heard a cough. Leon and Cloud were watching us, Cloud smiling a bit, but Leon seemed upset. "Leon? What's wrong?" I asked quietly.

"I'm just worried about my son, that's all," he told me. Cloud snorted and elbowed him in the ribs.

"No you're not. You just don't like that Axel is so affectionate with Roxas," he scoffed. "And it's perfectly fine, as long as they don't have sex or something with us within earshot." The statement made me blush a deep crimson, and I swear Axel did, too.

"We wouldn't do that!" Axel was quick to say. I nodded quickly in agreement.

"Good to know," Leon smirked. "I'd rather not have to hear any of my sons having sex." I swear, my blush spread to the roots of my hair at that. I ducked my head into Axel's shoulder, trying to hide my blushing face.

"Leon, stop embarrassing them," Cloud scolded, and flicked him in the back of the head. "You two are free to go and spend the rest of the day together in private, if you want," he added, looking at us.

"Thanks, Cloud," Axel and I said, and we quickly took our leave, my redhead carrying me bridal-style. Axel burst out laughing at me as soon as we were out of hearing range, making me pout up at him as he carried me.

"Axel!" I whined, struggling for him to put me down as my ears flattened against my head. He wouldn't put me down until we were safely in my room with the door locked, though, and even then he was still laughing.

"Sorry, Roxy, but that was too funny! I've never seen you blush that badly before!" he cackled.

"Well, your blush was pretty bad, too," I smirked, and he sobered instantly.

"Oh, so you think _my_ blush was bad, huh?" he said, a mischievous gleam in his eyes and a devious smirk on his lips. I gulped nervously, knowing where he was more than likely going with this.

"Axel, not today, please?" I said. At his confused and somewhat hurt expression, I added, "I'm sorry, it's just that I'm tired and it's been a long day for both of us and—"

"Roxas, no worries, I understand," Axel interrupted. He smiled softly at me. "Don't apologize. Besides, I'm sure your ass hurts, huh?" I blushed deeply and he chuckled. "I thought so. How about we just cuddle and watch a movie?"

"Sure, that would be nice," I murmured, and we looked through my movies until we decided to watch something good. We decided on "Spirited Away", a good movie, even if it was animated. I'd had it for years, anyway. Axel laid himself down comfortably on our bed, and then I crawled in to lie beside him. Apparently that wasn't good enough, so he pulled me closer, making me gasp quietly before snuggling into his side with a small smile.

"Love ya, Roxy," my lover murmured softly into my ear before kissing me on the lips.

"I love you, too, Axel," I whispered back, and sighed contentedly. We remained in our room for the rest of the day, falling asleep snuggled in the other's arms.

A/N: Three months! ZOMFG, I CAN'T WAIT TO WRITE THE BIRTHING CHAPTER! I'm a dork, I know…Anyway, I actually put that down because that's about how long a cat is really pregnant for. 63-65 days, unless it's a Siamese, 'cause then it's 67 days. Since Roxy isn't any specific breed, so it doesn't matter! And I know that I said in some of the past chapters that those were the longest, but this one is the longest chapter now, being a little over 6 pages! WOO HOO! All right, R&R, peeps!


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: Finally, a time-skip! I haven't done one in this story yet, to be honest. It's still just a small one, only about three weeks. Enjoy~

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story, Night, Shadow, Kesshi, and Naiya.

Love Can't Be Killed

Chapter 11

X*X(Three Weeks Later)X*X

Retching, I finished emptying the contents of my stomach into the toilet with my ears folded back just as Axel came in. He came over, kneeling on the floor beside me as I spat any remaining vomit into the toilet. I flushed the toilet and slowly turned to my mate, feeling a bit light-headed. He watched me worriedly, but before he could say anything, I spoke up.

"I'm okay, Axel, I promise," I assured him before he could ask.

"Roxy, are you sure you're okay? I don't like seeing you in pain," he asked gently, kissing my forehead.

"Yeah, just a little light-headed. I just need some water, that's all," I promised. He sighed and carefully picked me up, carrying me to our bed and getting me a glass of water once I was lying down. I sat up slowly so I could drink the water without spilling it, and downed it in a few seconds.

Axel crawled back into bed with me, cautiously pulling me close to his chest so he didn't put too much pressure on my tender stomach. I was already starting to show, even though it had only been three weeks, but I was happy. I couldn't wait for the baby to be born, and neither could Axel.

It sucked, though, because I had been having morning sickness for the past two weeks. Every morning, I'd streak to the bathroom to puke up the prior night's dinner. And every time, Axel would come in and check on me, bring me back to bed, and get me some water.

Ven had been the same way, and now Sora was two weeks pregnant himself. My brothers and I were all three pregnant, Ven already five weeks along, and I was three weeks. Terra, Riku, and Axel were all loving, caring, and understanding of us, and that just endeared us more to them.

"What time is it, Axel?" I asked softly, noticing how light it was out. I was surprised; normally it was still dark when I would get sick.

"It's 8:13," my redheaded lover answered just as quietly. "Did you want to get up now?"

"I guess," I murmured, and sat up further, groaning at the sound and feeling of my spine clicking in various places. Once I was up and dressed, I turned to Axel, who was also dressed.

"Hungry?" he asked, one of his fox ears folded back in curiosity.

"Of course, silly," I giggled. "We're both hungry." He knew what I meant and smiled, coming over to me and bending down to kiss my pregnant stomach. I giggled again at the tickling feeling, but let him do as he pleased.

"Hungry, kiddo?" he asked my stomach, making me laugh.

"I don't think you'll get a response just yet, Axel," I chuckled, so he straightened up and kissed me lightly on the lips.

"Let's go get some breakfast, Roxy," he murmured against my lips, and led me to the dining hall. There was a surprise waiting for us when we got there, though. Someone new was sitting with Cloud, Leon, and Aerith.

He had jet black spiked hair, sky-blue eyes, and wore a dark blue SOLDIER uniform, which I recognized only because of Cloud showing Sora, Ventus, and me his own old uniform. Cloud had only been with SOLDIER for a short time, but still remembered his time there. He didn't talk about it much, though.

The man even had a Buster Sword strapped to his back, just like Cloud wields in combat. He was a little taller than Cloud, too. He was obviously a dog hybrid, due to his black tail that resembled a German shepherd's, and the pointed ears that faced forward without searching for strange noises.

Axel and I approached my parents, Aerith, and the newcomer, and I asked, "Who's the new guy?" Cloud motioned for us to sit next to him, where the seats were empty, so we sat.

"Axel, Roxas, this is Zack Fair, a very good friend of mine from when we were in SOLDIER," Cloud told us. "He's joining our ranks, and besides, we'll need his help in the fight against the Organization next week."

"Nice to meet you guys!" Zack said, reaching across the table to shake our hands enthusiastically. He was obviously an energetic guy, like Sora and Demyx. "You must be one of Cloud and Leon's sons," he added, looking at me closely. "You look just like Cloud." At my confused look, he explained, "Cloud told me about you and your brothers before I arrived."

"Does he know about…?" I started to ask, but Zack laughed.

"Yeah, both of your fathers told me about you and your brothers' pregnancies," he said with a cheeky grin as I blushed.

"And…you're fine with it?" I asked.

"Of course!" the raven-haired male exclaimed. "Cloud sent me a few pictures after you three were born, and it's like you boys have hardly grown!"

"Hey!" I cried indignantly, pouting at his laughter.

"Eh, you'll get used to the short jokes, Roxas, don't worry," Zack chuckled. He then turned to Axel. "So, you've corrupted little Roxas, huh?"

"No, he wanted to participate," Axel smirked. Zack blinked before bursting into laughter.

"That's funny! At least I know you're hard too get to blush, unlike Roxas here!" he laughed, making me pout. "Aww, Roxas, don't pout, it just makes you cuter!"

"Mine, bitch. Back off," Axel growled, holding me in a possessive manner.

"At least they aren't called 'puppy'," Cloud snickered, and Zack quickly sobered up and glared at him.

"Hey! Angeal is the only one who can call me that!" he protested, his ears flattening against his head, annoyed.

"Yeah, and me," Cloud snorted. "I've called you that since he gave you that nickname, you know that."

"…Whatever…" Zack grumbled, clearly irked by the nickname.

"Anyway, Zack is helping us in the fight against the Organization, seeing as he's a great fighter," Leon said. "He's also brought in one other person. What was his name again, Zack?"

"Reno," Zack muttered, still bugged about the whole 'puppy' nickname. Suddenly, Axel tensed beside me.

"Yeah, that's it," Leon nodded, and added, "He's supposed to be here soon…"

"Axel? What's wrong?" I asked, turning to my mate. Axel immediately slammed his head into the table, groaning loudly.

"Are you sure his name is Reno?" we heard Axel mutter.

"Yeah, why?" Zack questioned.

"Shit, 'cause he's my older brother by 8 years!" my redhead growled. I whimpered a bit out of panic when a thought crossed my mind.

"Is he…gonna try and take you back to your old home?" I whispered. Axel looked up at me and then embraced me gently.

"If he tries, I won't let him, Roxas, I promise," he murmured into my ear. Zack's eyes widened in realization.

"Seriously?!" he yelped. "I never put two and two together!"

Suddenly, the doors opened, and a guy with long red hair tied back in a ponytail came in. He had goggles resting on his forehead, and green eyes identical to Axel's. Two red tattoos were on his cheekbones, similar to Axel's own tattoos, and he was tall and lanky. He wore an unbuttoned suit jacket with an un-tucked white dress shirt underneath, and slacks. It was obvious he was a fox hybrid like his brother, too. He sauntered into the room, but when he spotted Axel, he froze, his mouth gaping.

"Axel?!" he gasped, staring at his younger brother. "What are you doing here, yo? I've been looking everywhere for you!"

"I was brought here when I went missing, dumbass," my redhead growled, glaring at Reno.

"What's your problem, yo? I'm here to help them out, and then I'll be taking you home, where you belong," the elder redhead said simply.

"Reno, I'm not going back there, ever," my fox snarled. "I have a life here now."

"We'll talk about this later, yo," Reno stated calmly, but there was a threatening undertone in his voice.

"No, Reno, you actually can't take him back," Zack chimed in, sounding deadly serious. "He's got a mate and a child on the way. You can't rip him from that; they'll both break from it."

"Wha? Are you serious, yo?" the newcomer yelped, his ears folding back in shock. I nodded, glaring at this new redhead. I already didn't like him, seeing as he was going to try and take my mate from me. Standing, I walked over to Reno.

"Try to take him from me, and I'll kill you, damn the consequences!" I hissed, and Oathkeeper and Oblivion flashed into my hands. Night appeared on my shoulder in a flash of silver, snarling. Reno stared at me with his green eyes widened to the size of dinner plates, it seemed. Everyone in the dining hall was watching, and the tension was so thick, a knife wouldn't even cut it. Probably only a chainsaw would.

"All right, I can see that you really do care about him, yo," Reno sighed. "I can't take him from you, seeing as you'd probably castrate and kill me with your Keyblades if I even tried to. He seems to care for you, too. I'll just tell the folks back home that I saw my dear little bro was killed, but couldn't get his body, yo."

"You're letting me stay?" Axel said doubtfully.

"'Course!" Reno chirped. "'Sides, I do care about you, bro, even if it doesn't seem like I always do, yo."

"Sure you do," my redhead said sarcastically, but grinned nonetheless. I quickly dismissed my Keyblades and ran to Axel when Night vanished. Jumping into his arms, I hugged him tightly, trying to avoid any pressure on my stomach. Reno snickered when I curled into Axel's lap, purring, but stopped when I glared at him.

"Keep it up and I'll disembowel you," I snapped. Axel chuckled at Reno's expression, which basically showed his fear that I might go through with that. Soon, everyone was laughing at the elder redhead, and he relaxed after a bit.

"Thanks for the introductions, Cloud," I said, "but we're gonna go train after a quick bite."

"Okay, go for it," he said, and hugged me briefly before Axel and I got some breakfast and sat with my brothers and our friends. We chatted with them while we ate, and once finished, we bid them farewell before leaving for the training room.

"So, how are you training this time?" Axel asked me as we walked through the empty halls.

"I need to work on my target practice, so I'll be doing that today," I replied, linking my hand with his. Out of nowhere, a feeling of danger and dread washed over me, and my ears started rotating, trying to locate the source.

"Roxas?" Axel said, watching me curiously. I hushed him before catching scent of something I had prayed I wouldn't have to deal with until next week: Saix.

"Quickly, we need to get back to the dining hall, now," I hissed, and we ran back there as quickly as possible. We burst into the room, and everyone looked up, alarmed.

"Roxas? Axel? What's going on?" Leon demanded. I gave them all a deadly serious look.

"They're here, and not waiting until next week, it seems," I growled. Everything was deathly quiet and still for a split second before every single person in the room began to scramble for the door. We knew what needed to be done, and that was to hunt them down and kill them all. It was the only way to end this. And as for Saix…he would suffer the most for what he had done to me. He would pay.

A/N: Well. That was a dramatic cliffy. I'll crank out another chapter as soon as possible, you guys, I promise! I have to go back into work tomorrow, but I'll work on Chapter 12 as much as I can! R&R, peeps!


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: Wow, I totally hadn't intended on making the Organization appear last chapter, but I needed something to end it with. Now, on to the story! Enjoy~

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story, Night, Shadow, Kesshi, and Naiya.

Love Can't Be Killed

Chapter 12

Axel and I stuck close to each other, as we were to stick in pairs or groups of three. Cloud and Leon was one pair; Reno, Zack, and Aerith were one group, while the others were split into their mated pairs.

Axel sniffed the air as we patrolled the hallways, searching for the Organization members, and growled quietly when he detected the unfamiliar scents. It was obvious they had somehow broken in and gotten past the security system, but how?

My thoughts were interrupted when a huge vine shot up from the floor, lightning crackling around it. Axel and I froze and swiftly jumped back before it could slam down on us.

"Who's there?!" Axel demanded, snarling.

"It's Marluxia and Larxene," I hissed. There was a horrible cackling that was soon joined by a deep voice laughing.

"You got that right, kitty," Larxene said, dropping down from the ceiling while Marluxia climbed down from the top of the vine.

"Never call me that," I spat, venom heavy in my voice. The blonde panther hybrid raised a brow at me, her antennae-like strands of hair moving as she did.

"Why not? Saix obviously has, so why can't we?" Marluxia asked.

"Saix had no right to even call me that to start with," I snarled. Oathkeeper and Oblivion flashed into my hands, and Axel's chakrams appeared in his own hands with a burst of flames. He had learned how to summon his weapons to him now instead of carrying them all the time. Marluxia's eyes widened when he saw the fire.

"Damn, you have a fire element on your side now?" the pinkette growled.

"Hell yeah," Axel smirked, loosely spinning his chakrams in his fingers. His fluffy red fox tail waved about excitedly, eager for the fight. My own tail whipped back and forth with fury, and my ears flattened against my head.

Suddenly, a few kunai shot at us, and Axel and I leapt back, avoiding being cut or stabbed by the knives. The blades stuck in the floor, but vanished with a little crackle of electricity and reappeared in Larxene's fingers. She smirked at us.

"Let's see how long that cocky attitude of yours can hold up!" she shrieked, and then she charged at us, her kunai in her hands with one between each finger.

Marluxia charged at Axel as Larxene made her way to me, and I was swift to block her. I held up Oathkeeper to block her kunai, but sideswiped at her with Oblivion, attempting to smash the Keyblade into her side.

She screeched in alarm, trying to squirm out of the way, but I struck her anyway, causing her to cry out in pain. Twisting Oathkeeper, I yanked her kunai out of her hands, and then shot a blast of light magic at her. As the magic engulfed her, making her shriek in agony, I risked a glance at my mate.

My redhead was easily blocking Marluxia's pink scythe, using one chakram at a time to block the slashes. He seemed to think of something, and twisted the chakram that was currently blocking Marluxia's scythe to lock the blade in the spikes. Swiftly, Axel powered up the other chakram with fire, and flung it at the pinkette, who had leapt back. The flaming chakram struck its target, causing Marluxia to scream in agony.

Axel and I then went back-to-back, intending to not let them separate us. Larxene struggled to her feet, as did Marluxia. The pair growled at us, their panther tails lashing back and forth in their fury.

"Ready, Roxas?" Axel asked, and I nodded.

"Ready when you are, Axel," I answered. We immediately leapt into action, slashing at them while they attempted to block, but not giving them any time to do so. Our attacks were unleashed in a blinding flurry, our blades striking them without mercy.

The blonde and pinkette couldn't dodge or defend against our attacks, and eventually, Axel and I had overpowered them. They collapsed on the floor, bleeding heavily from the multitude of cuts and gashes we had given them.

Axel hesitated when it came to the death blow, so I stepped forward, pulling a knife out of my boot and slitting their throats. I straightened up and looked at my lover.

"You can't afford to hesitate like that, Axel, you know that," I scolded gently with a smile. He rolled his eyes, but nodded anyway.

"Let's just keep looking," he said, and we left. There was a sudden shout from another hallway, so Axel and I ran to find the source. We quickly found Terra and Ventus trying to fight against Lexaeus and Vexen.

Terra was protecting Ven from Lexaeus's attacks, but I noticed Vexen, that sneaky bastard, sneaking around to try and take out my brother while Terra's back was turned.

"Ven, NO!" I cried out. Right before Vexen could strike my brother, though, I darted in between them, blocking the icy rabbit's shield with my Keyblades.

"Axel? Roxas?" Ven yelped, confused. "What are you guys doing here?"

"Helping you, what does it look like?" I snapped, glaring at the two trespassers. Lexaeus was as big as ever, and he roared his bear cry before slamming his axe-sword down to the ground, sending tremors through the ground and sending us flying.

Flipping, I landing gracefully on my feet, grunting at the slight pressure change on my feet from my increased weight due to my pregnancy. Axel landed neatly beside me, growling, as did Terra and Ven.

"Thank god you guys showed up when you did," Terra said to us. "Lexaeus is giving me a run for my money. He's stronger than I thought." He quickly summoned Koudo, and the griffon was his proper size now, which meant Terra could gain a lift from his partner.

Ven followed suit by summoning Kesshi, and the black and white dragon was in his true form, which was similar to Night's, only he's black and white. My brother's Keyblade also flashed into his hand, Wayward Wind. Ven's ears flattened against his head, and he bared his teeth at Vexen as his tail whipped back and forth with fury.

The icy blonde rabbit squeaked in alarm, quickly retreating behind his shield to hide near Lexaeus. Kesshi gave a powerful roar before picking Ven up and placing him on his back and charging at the opposing pair. Lexaeus bellowed with rage before slamming his axe-sword down at Kesshi. The dragon took to the air instantly, flapping his large, powerful wings to lift him up. Terra looked to us.

"I think we have this covered now, guys," the brunette told us. "Now that Koudo and Kesshi are here, we'll be able to take them down. Find Saix, because he was with these two, but split off when he heard you guys. I think he's trying to find you, Roxas. Be careful, 'cause Xemnas is obviously here, too." We nodded to him before taking off to find the blunette and his master.

As we carefully searched the hallways, Axel asked, "Why is Saix so hell-bent on finding you, Roxas?"

"Because he doesn't like when his victims live," I answered bitterly. My redheaded mate merely nodded in understanding before perking up suddenly.

"Roxas…do you hear that?" he asked. I stopped and listened carefully. There was a sound that I faintly recognized…Holy shit! It was Saix and Xemnas, and I could hear Cloud and Leon fighting them!

"It's Cloud and Leon!" I gasped, and we raced off in their direction. When we arrived, it was horrible.

My dads were collapsed on the floor, panting for breath while Saix and Xemnas stood over them. Cloud was lying next to Leon, and they were bleeding heavily from several cuts and scrapes on their bodies. Thankfully, the two standing over my dads hadn't noticed us yet.

"Axel," I breathed nearly silently. I handed him my teleport amulet, which was charged for multiple uses. "Teleport and find Aerith, Zack, and Reno, and then teleport back here. I need you to tell them to come here now. Cloud and Leon need help."

"But what about you?" Axel whispered back, his expression worried for my safety.

"I'll be okay, just go, _now_!" I hissed, and he nodded once before teleporting away. The sound of my hiss had apparently gained the attention of the two standing over my dads, and they snapped their heads up to stare at me. Saix recovered first, though.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't kitty," the blunette sneered, smirking. I glared venomously at him.

"Never call me that," I spat, glaring at him frostily. "I'm stronger than I was five years ago, as you'll soon see. I won't let you hurt anyone anymore!" Xemnas recovered suddenly, and then realized who I was.

"So, you're the only one who has ever survived Saix, huh?" he said, leering at me.

"I'll kill you and your pet this time, I swear," I snarled. Saix pulled out his claymore, and Xemnas backed away, deciding to watch. Oathkeeper and Oblivion flashed into my hands, and Night appeared on my shoulder, bristling with hatred for the damned bastard that had nearly killed me five years ago.

Everything outside, though, went dark, and when the lights came on to adjust for the sudden darkness, Saix was gone. My instincts screamed at me about the terrible danger I was in, but I silenced them and closed my eyes, listening for the blunette. There was a small sound, and my sapphire eyes snapped open, reflexively narrowing into a glare.

I dodged just in time for Saix to come smashing his claymore down behind me, and threw Oathkeeper at him. His claymore wasn't able to block the Keyblade in time, though, and it hit him square in the jaw. He bristled with anger as he backed away, holding his jaw.

"It seems to me that the kitty has toughened over the past five years," the werewolf growled, and then Night appeared on my shoulder, snarling and bristling with fury. My partner lunged at Saix, but seemed to vanish as he changed directions before the blunette could smash his claymore down on him.

Out of nowhere, Night tackled Saix powerfully, crashing into him and gripping his face as he shoved his head along the ground. Saix howled in pain until Night released him, quickly darting back to my side. Suddenly, Night leapt away from me as he heard something.

"Roxas, _LOOK OUT_!" he cried out, and I was swift enough to leap away as well right as a giant werewolf lunged out of the shadows that had hidden it. It howled deafeningly loud, the sound being too much for my sensitive ears. I screamed, holding my hands over my cat ears in an attempt to block out the noise. Night cowered on the floor, trying to block it out as well.

It seemed that Saix could now summon his own embodiment of the moon. Or rather, he had chosen to when Night had appeared. This would make things a bit more difficult. When the beast had quieted down, Saix walked over to it and stroked the monster's muzzle.

"You see, Roxas, I too now have an embodiment of my element," he stated cockily.

"If you think that'll stop me from killing you, then you're dead wrong," I hissed coldly.

"Hmm, we'll see about that," he replied, and lunged at me again. Night picked me up and leapt to higher ground, that spot being on top of one of the hanging lamps that hung down from the ceiling. Setting me down, he gave me a worried look, to which I responded with a reassuring nod.

The silver dragon then kicked off the wall, and shot at the werewolf with his wings pinned against his back. He smashed into the beast, tackling it into a wall and attempting to wrestle with it to kill it. I turned my attention back to Saix, who was watching me closely. What he said next terrified me badly.

"You're pregnant," he said. My eyes widened in horror; how had he noticed?! "You keep placing your hand on your stomach. Since that's the case, all the more reason for me to end this!"

I paled as he began to use his power to control moonlight to bring some out and allow it to shine through the windows. He became a horribly hideous beast then, claws growing from his hands, and his face turning into that of a werewolf. He grew in size to become bigger than his own werewolf, and then glared at me with yellow eyes that oozed malice.

My resolve hardened as I summoned my Keyblades back into my hands. I would _NOT_ allow him to kill me. I couldn't. As soon as I landed on the floor, though, he rushed me, barely giving me enough time to block. I blocked and dodged as much as I could, but started to run out of energy. As soon as I had an opening, I kicked him square in the chest as hard as I could.

But when I did, he knocked both of my Keyblades out of my hands, and I knew I wouldn't have time to summon them back before he attacked. I flinched, knowing I was a goner. Yet the death blow didn't come. Why?

I looked up, and was stunned to see Axel blocking Saix's claws with his chakrams. I almost started crying out of relief when I saw my mate. He had an expression that would terrify his enemies, but not Saix. Saix was too foolish to know. I wasn't scared in the slightest of my lover, either. He was protecting me.

"Axel, you came," I whispered.

"You'll back the fuck off from Roxas, or I'll burn you until nothing remains of you!" Axel snarled viciously at Saix. His ears were back, and he grunted from the effort of trying to keep Saix held back. I scrambled to my feet, summoning my Keyblades into my hands, and quickly joined Axel to fight Saix. The blue-haired werewolf backed off a few yards, but then Xemnas joined the fight.

"So, it seems the kitty isn't alone, is he?" Xemnas sneered. He then whipped out a pair of katana blades from his back, where they had been strapped. The silver-haired dog charged at Axel, growling, but Axel was fast enough to dodge. In the background, I heard Hané's cries as she fought alongside Night against the werewolf Saix had summoned. I smirked to myself as Saix rushed at me again, howling.

It was when his claws and fangs clashed against my Keyblades that I stopped smirking and pushed back at him with all of my might. I soon gained ground against Saix and shoved him back, making him leap back.

I heard a sickening crunch and then the crackling of fire, and glanced over to see that Night and Hané had killed Saix's werewolf. The beast was bleeding heavily from its throat and its neck was torn up. It was clear Night had torn open its jugular and snapped its neck to ensure it died while Hané had lit it on fire.

All of a sudden, I felt warmth envelope me, and then Night vanished, fusing into my body. My body began to glow as dragon wings grew from my shoulder blades. My Keyblades glowed, Oathkeeper with light and Oblivion with darkness.

I swiftly darted over to Saix, and, fusing my Keyblades into one, more powerful blade called Two Become One, I slashed at him. The slashes became a blinding flurry of strikes, and eventually, Saix kneeled before me, growling, the sound rumbling deep in his chest.

"Please, have mercy," he begged.

"Assassins have no mercy. Only honor and they always get their revenge," I stated coldly, and then stabbed him through the heart. The blue-haired beast's body collapsed, and then dissolved into darkness. I lifted the single blade that was covered in blood and split into two again, and then Night split from my body before vanishing with a silver shimmer, but not without giving me a small smile first.

X*X(Meanwhile, Axel's POV)X*X

"Axel, you came," my blonde mate whispered.

"You'll back the fuck off Roxas, or I'll burn you until nothing remains of you!" I snarled viciously at Saix. My ears were flattened against my head, and I grunted from the effort of trying to keep the werewolf at bay. Roxas scrambled to his feet, summoned Oathkeeper and Oblivion, and joined me to fight against Saix. But then Xemnas joined the fight as Saix backed off a few yards.

"So, it seems the kitty isn't alone, is he?" Xemnas sneered. He whipped out a pair of katana blades from where they had been strapped to his back, and then charged at me, growling. I was agile enough to dodge his attacks, though. Nearby, I heard Night and Hané teaming up to fight the bloodthirsty beast of Saix's.

My ears twitched in anticipation of Xemnas's next move, and my fox tail whipped back and forth out of eagerness. I spun my chakrams loosely in my fingers as Xemnas rushed me again. This time, though, instead of dodging him, I blocked him with my chakrams, twisting them slightly after a short struggle to lock the katana blades in place.

I smirked when Xemnas couldn't pull his weapons out, and then shoved him back, forcing him to release his grip on both of the sword handles. I flicked my wrists, and the katana blades dropped to the floor. I then ran at Xemnas, glaring heavily at the silver-haired bastard.

He suddenly had a smug look on his face when I got close, though, and I leapt back just in time as he swung a pair of glowing, red blades at me. I growled in frustration, but right as I was about to dash at him again, there was a sickening crunch sound, followed by the crackling of flames.

I risked a glance over to see that the werewolf Saix had summoned was dead; its throat was ripped open and its neck all torn up. It was currently burning until nothing remained of it, thanks to Hané.

Suddenly, my legs trembled. I felt like I was gonna collapse already, and I hadn't even fought that long. Out of nowhere, though, Hané vanished and I felt a greater warmth than I normally felt flood over me. She and I had fused so she could give me more power.

Flaming, feathered wings grew from my shoulder blades as I began to glow, and my chakrams glowed like flames. The silver spikes grew slightly longer and sharper, giving them a more dangerous look and feel. I lashed my tail about and bared my teeth at Xemnas, who suddenly seemed a little fearful for his life.

He turned tail and fled, he dog tail literally tucked between his legs as he ran, but I was much faster. Darting over to him with the aid my new wings, I blocked him from escaping. Spinning my chakrams rapidly, I powered them up with white-hot fire and slashed him with them. I continued this until he was bleeding horribly. He fell to his knees, and then looked up at me.

"Don't kill me, please," he pleaded, but I merely shrugged.

"You tried to harm Roxas and my friends. You can't be allowed to live. You don't deserve it," I stated coldly before slicing open his jugular with one chakram. His body collapsed before fading into darkness. Hané then split from me, perching on my shoulder and smiling softly at me as she vanished in a small burst of flames.

X*X(Roxas's POV)X*X

I sighed heavily, feeling exhausted, but began to try and make my way over to Axel, my legs trembling from the effort. Before I was even close to him, though, my legs gave out on me. I started to fall, but was caught by someone before I hit the floor. Looking up, I saw it was Axel.

"Careful there, Roxy," he murmured, and kissed me gently on the lips.

"Roxas! Axel!" We looked up to when we heard our names to see everyone running to our aid. Aerith was at the head of them, closely followed by Sora and Ven. Right behind them was Riku and Terra, and then everyone else followed. Aerith engulfed us in a hug as soon as she reached us, tears in her eyes.

"I'm so happy you two are safe!" she cried, holding us tightly.

"Aerith, I know you're glad that we're okay, but Cloud and Leon need help now," I said. She gasped and, letting us go, dashed to Cloud and Leon's side. Axel and I joined her quickly, my redhead holding me close to his side comfortingly. Aerith began her work on them as every one of us watched in concern.

After several minutes, she sighed and, wiping her forehead, she straightened up, her brown cat ears pointing up again. Turning to the rest of us, she said, "They'll live, but they'll both need plenty of rest."

"Oh thank god!" Ven breathed, and started crying tears of relief. Terra pulled my brother close, kissing the top of his blonde spikes lovingly.

"Roxas?" Sora said, noticing how still I was. I turned my head slowly towards my brunette brother, a weak smile on my face.

"I'm okay, Sor. Just tired. I'm happy that it's finally over, that's all," I said softly. My hands slid down to my stomach, where I could have sworn I felt a small bit of movement, but wasn't sure. I decided it was just a fluke.

"You two really beat Xemnas and Saix?!" Zack yelped from the back, and quickly made his way towards us, Reno following.

"Yeah, what about it?" Axel asked, raising a brow at the dog.

"I'm just shocked you guys actually beat them, that's all. Those two were tough customers," the raven-haired male explained. "How did you do it?"

"Don't ask us right now. Too tired," I mumbled, my words starting to slur slightly. My vision blurred a bit, and I started to fall again. Axel caught me before I hit the floor, though.

"Leave them be for now, boys," Aerith ordered. "For now, let's get them to their room. Same goes for Cloud and Leon."

Zack and Terra lifted up Cloud and Leon to take them to their room while Reno helped Axel carry me to our room. I blacked out before we got to our room, though. One thing reached my mind in my state of unconsciousness, however, and that was Axel whispering, "I love you, forever and always."

A/N: Okay, seventh update in one week, and this is actually my longest chapter. I know, I know, chapter 10 was the longest, but the key word in that is "was". This is now the longest chapter, being nearly seven whole pages long! Chapter 10 was only a bit over 6 pages. Anyway, R&R, peeps!


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: HOLY FUCK! It's time for the birthing chapter, hehe~ I'm so excited to write this chapter, and I'll have another disclaimer at the bottom, seeing as if I were to put the whole thing down right up here, then it would give away what Roxas's baby's gender and name is. I'm so horrible. *evil laughter* Sad to say, though, this is the last chapter… *sniffles* Also, one last thing: this is ROXY'S CHAPTER! Enjoy~

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story, Night, Shadow, Kesshi, and Naiya.

Love Can't Be Killed

Chapter 13

X*X(Two Months Later)X*X

It had been just over 2 months since the Organization's sneak attack on our home, and since then, things had been relatively peaceful. Considering the fact that there were three pregnant cat hybrids in the place, it was pretty nice. A couple of weeks ago, Ven had given birth to his and Terra's daughter, Verra.

Verra is certainly an adorable little girl. She has a mix of Terra's and Ven's hair colors, making it a pretty shade of brown. She also has a combination color of her parents' eyes, too. Her eyes are a deeper shade of blue than Ven's, but a lighter shade than Terra's.

Verra even inherited Ventus's cat features, though they're still a mix of both of her parents. Her left ear is blonde while her right ear is brown, and her tail is tabby striped. Her tail is golden blonde with brown stripes, making it a most unique trait for her.

It was strange, though, 'cause Sora gave birth to his and Riku's daughter, Soku, a week later. Yes, she was technically a couple of weeks early, but she was still surprisingly healthy. She was a tiny little kitten, though. Yes, like Sora, she had his cat features, with the exception of different colors.

Soku has silver hair like Riku's, but also has Sora's brown spikes in the back. Her eyes were also very unique. While her right eye is aqua, like Riku's, her left eye is the same shade of blue as Sora's. Her hair is already longer than Verra's, surprisingly enough.

Her cat ears are like Verra's, though. Her left ear is chocolate brown while her right ear is silver. Her tail is similar to Verra's, as well. She has a chocolate brown tail with silver tabby stripes. They are just so cute, and I can't wait for my baby to come into the world…

I sighed as I lay in bed, rubbing my three month pregnant belly. Axel slept beside me with my back against his chest, one of his arms draped over me and holding me close. I'm due to give birth any day now, and I'll admit, I'm scared. Terrified, even. I was with both of my brothers as they gave birth, and just remembering their pained screams makes me shiver.

A small kick in my abdomen brought me back from my thoughts. Smiling softly, I whispered, "Patience. You'll be out soon." I felt Axel shift behind me before he woke up.

"Heya Roxy," he greeted, and noticed how my hands were holding my stomach, making him grin and kiss my tummy. "Eager, huh?"

"You have no clue," I murmured back. He rested his head on my shoulder, his fluffy red tail coming over to cover me and keep me warmer.

"I think I do, Rox," he disagreed. "I'm as excited as you are to become a parent."

"I know," I said softly, turning my head to kiss him softly on the lips. He kissed me back passionately, his tongue slipping into my mouth quickly.

Our tongues danced in my mouth as we battled for dominance, but he won, as usual. I ended up sucking gently on his tongue, causing a few soft moans to spill from his lips. When we broke apart, I realized how hard I was, and I blushed.

"What's wrong, Roxy?" my redheaded lover asked, concerned. Then he realized my problem and grinned deviously.

"Axel, we can't…the baby…" I mumbled, still blushing. He smirked at me.

"Roxy, just 'cause I can't fuck you into the mattress doesn't mean I can't pleasure you," he purred, making my blush darken considerably. He then lowered himself down my body, planting soft kisses here and there until he reached the waistband of my sleep pants.

As soon as he pulled them and my boxers down, I began moaning and mewling. The reason behind it was because the fox had started to suck me off. When he began bobbing his head, though, I knew it was all over.

Screaming in pleasure, I came in his mouth, but he pulled away before swallowing. I knew why he did that. It's because every time he swallows while his mouth is still on my dick, the sensation just makes me hard again.

He crawled back up to lay beside me, wrapping his arms around me and pulling me until my back met his chest.

"Better?" he asked, smirking when I nodded shyly. Suddenly, a sharp pain shot up my spine.

"Ah!" I cried out, whimpering in pain. Axel was quick to jump out of bed and run to my side, where he kissed me gently.

"Roxas, I'm gonna go and get Cloud and Aerith, okay?" he said, running out of the room when I nodded, tears of pain in my eyes. I yelped when another contraction hit me, and then there was a wet feeling around me in the bed. My water had broken. Okay, yeah, it's time to have my baby.

"Roxas?" It was Cloud, and he, Leon, and Aerith quickly came to my side. Aerith had apparently been the midwife for Cloud when he had given birth to my brothers and me, so I knew she needed to be there for my health and safety, as well as the baby's.

"Roxas, honey, I'm going to check to see how far you are, okay?" she told me, spreading my legs gently, and I nodded, unable to speak. I didn't dare to try, anyway, because I knew that all that would come out would be screams, and I didn't want to torment Axel. Speaking of which, where is he?

"Axel is getting Sora and Ven," Leon told me. Cloud pushed my sweaty bangs from my forehead, and it took everything in me to not let loose and scream with everything I had. It hurt badly, and this was nothing like the pain I had gone through five years ago when Saix had ambushed me. This was probably at least ten times worse than that.

"Roxas!" Sora and Ven cried out, and they ran to the bed, my brothers each grabbing one of my hands as support. I must have been crushing their hands, it felt like, but they still kept a firm grip on me. Axel dashed over to me as well, sitting behind me after moving the pillows and supporting me.

"I'm right here, I promise," he murmured into my ear, and I whimpered.

"It hurts so badly, Axel," I whispered, yelping when yet another contraction rolled through my body. I didn't want the pain, but I wanted my baby. There wasn't having one without the other, though, so I would have to tough it out.

"I know, but there's nothing we can do but wait, Roxy," he told me gently.

"I swear to god, if you come near me with your dick again, I'm cutting it off!" I spat at him, making him pale and the others laugh.

"Roxas, it looks like we'll be waiting for at least a bit longer before you can start pushing," Aerith told me. I whimpered again, but hissed when yet another contraction hit me.

Basically, this went on for about an hour, everyone in the room tense and quiet, with the exception of my dads comforting me when they could, my brothers' soothing words, Axel's praising murmurs, and my cries and whimpers of pain. Once an hour had passed, Aerith check me again, and when she looked back up, her eyes shone with excitement.

"Roxas, you can start pushing now," she told me. "Just follow my directions, okay?" I nodded, tears of pain in my own eyes. My ears folded back as I began to push when Aerith told me to. I pushed hard, trying my best to get Axel and my baby out as soon as possible. I wanted the pain to stop, and I wanted it to stop now.

"Roxas, I see the head. Just keep pushing until I tell you to. Once the shoulders are out, then I can pull the baby out from there," she said.

"Okay," I whispered, the word coming out more like a hiss through my clenched teeth. I began to push again, just listening to Aerith. I screamed when I felt the shoulders pass through. At that point, she told me I could stop.

"Okay, Roxas, I can pull it out from here," she said gently. I felt her carefully pull my baby out, and the pain stopped.

Aerith cut the umbilical cord and then wiped the baby down with some soft towels before wrapping it up in a light blue blanket and coming over to me. Sora, Ven, Cloud, and Leon all backed away as Axel slid the pillows back in behind me so he could sit with me.

"Congratulations, boys," she said quietly. "You're now the proud parents of a beautiful baby boy." She then carefully placed our newborn son in my arms, but then Axel shifted so we could hold him together. Axel and I just gazed at him, mesmerized by his looks. And then he opened his eyes.

"Oh my gosh, Axel, look at his eyes," I murmured, simply taken in by those eyes. His right eye was the same emerald green as Axel's, but his left was sapphire blue like mine. He had soft, fuzzy blonde hair in the front part for his hair, but the back was longer and red like Axel's. It was already starting to spike like ours does.

He even had Axel's tattoo markings under his eyes. His little kitten ears popped up, the left one golden blonde and the right one bright red. I happened to notice his tail poking out of the blanket, and it was golden blonde with red tabby stripes.

Tears of joy started to flow from my eyes, and I held him tighter. '_He's so beautiful and perfect_', I thought to myself.

"What are we gonna name him, Roxas?" Axel asked softly, kissing my cheek.

"How about…Roxel," I suggested. Axel nodded.

"It's perfect, just like him," he murmured. Roxel whimpered quietly before I held him close to my chest with Axel.

"Congratulations, you two," Cloud said softly. "I know you'll both be great parents." Leon nodded, smiling with his blonde counterpart.

"Thanks, Cloud," I thanked them tiredly. I could already feel my eyelids starting to droop closed.

"You need some sleep," Sora pointed out with a slight laugh.

"Yeah. Get some sleep, and I'll be here when you wake up," Axel agreed, and carefully took Roxel out of my arms. He whimpered before relaxing in his daddy's hold. Axel chuckled softly. "Looks like he's a momma's boy already."

"Go to sleep, Rox. We'll check on you when you wake up," Ven told me, and then everyone gave me a light hug before leaving.

Axel curled up next to me as I started to go to sleep, careful to keep a good grip on Roxel as he did so. Next thing I knew, I was sleeping.

When I next woke up, I was greeted by the sight of my redheaded lover putting Roxel in a crib for a nap. I apparently must have mumbled something, though I didn't know what, 'cause Axel looked at me.

"Hey there, sleeping beauty," he greeted with a smirk. "I just put Roxel down for a nap. He was getting cranky."

"How long have I been sleeping?" I asked, my voice thick with sleep.

"About eight hours. I was getting worried there, but Cloud said it's normal for someone who just gave birth to sleep a long time afterwards," he answered, coming over to sit with me. "How are ya feelin', Roxy?"

"Fine now, just a little tired from sleeping for so long," I replied. Glancing over at the crib, I asked, "Where'd the crib come from?"

"Cloud and Leon brought it. It was yours when you were a baby, they told me," Axel said. I remembered that my dads had done that for Sora and Ven, too, so it just made sense that they would give me mine.

"He's beautiful, isn't he, Axel?" I murmured, watching our newborn son sleep through the bars of the crib.

"Yeah, just like you," he agreed, but the statement made me blush.

"I'm not that beautiful—" I started to say, but he put a finger to my lips.

"Yes you are, so don't try and argue it with me, Roxas," he told me sternly. I nodded, but rolled my eyes anyway. After a few minutes of silence, I spoke up.

"How do you think he'll turn out when he's older?" I wondered aloud.

"I'm sure he'll be a bit of a pyro, like me, but he'll be a good kid. Tough like his mom," Axel chuckled, making me roll my eyes again.

"Yeah, I'm definitely sure he'll be a pyro like you," I agreed with a small laugh. Axel pouted at that, but smiled shortly after.

"I can't wait for him to grow up," he said eagerly.

"Don't rush it," I chided. "Besides, I want to enjoy this as long as we can. 'Cause it isn't coming back once it's over."

"I know, I know," he said, and kissed my cheek tenderly before we went to sleep again, snuggled in each other's arms.

X*X(8 Years Later)X*X

"Roxel, come on, time for bed!" I called, and my eight-year-old son looked up from where he had been playing with his cousins, Soku and Verra.

"But Mom! I want to play some more!" he whined, his cat ears folding back in disappointment. His blonde and red spikes moved with him as he sat on the ground, pouting.

"Roxel, you'll have plenty of time to play with them tomorrow after training," Axel pointed out, coming to stand next to me. Sora, Riku, Ven, and Terra came out of their own small apartments at that moment.

"Soku, you have to go to bed, too," Sora told his daughter. She pouted, her blue and aqua eyes shimmering to add to the effect as her own ears flattened as well. Riku seemed to almost waver from the look, but Sora shook his head. "Sorry, Soku. That pout doesn't work on me."

"Aw, but Mom!" she protested. "I still wanna play with Roxel and Verra!"

"Like Axel said, you'll all three have plenty of time after training tomorrow," Riku said, agreeing with my redhead.

"Come on, Verra," Terra called to his own daughter, and she hopped up, her ears perked up.

"Can Mommy tell me a story this time?" she asked, looking at Ven pleadingly.

"Sure thing, Verra, as long as you get to bed on time," my blonde brother laughed, and she quickly ran inside, her blonde and brown tabby tail streaming behind her. Ven and Terra bid us good night as they went into their apartment.

"Daddy? Can you and Mommy tell me a story before bed, too?" Soku asked, tilting her head to the side cutely, her silver bangs tilting with the rest of her silver and brown hair.

"All right, we'll tell you a bedtime story, but only if—" Riku didn't even get to finish before Soku ran into their apartment, her own brown and silver tabby tail being the last thing we saw of her before she disappeared.

"Good night, guys," Sora called before going into his and Riku's apartment, the silverette following, his wolf tail almost catching in the door. We looked to Roxel, who was still sitting on the ground, pouting.

"What's wrong, Roxel?" I asked, going over to him. Sitting next to him, I was once again reminded of how he had inherited Axel's height, seeing as he was already my height at eight years old.

"I don't want to go to bed, but there's no one to play with," he sighed. I stroked his hair and ears, making him purr a bit despite his pout.

"I know what you mean, but you need to get your sleep," Axel said as he joined us. "Otherwise you won't be able to play tomorrow." Roxel's head snapped up, his expression looking panicked, before he quickly scrabbled to his feet and ran inside.

"That was a smart move," I remarked as I got back to my feet.

"I know," was all Axel said as we went into our apartment.

It was actually quite nice. Less than a month after I had given birth to Roxel, Cloud, Leon, Aerith, Reno, Zack, Demyx, and Zexion had helped with moving my brothers and our mates and children into small apartments in the building. They were nice ones, too.

The apartments weren't too small, and each had three bedrooms and two bathrooms, as well as a kitchen and living room. Axel and I were surprised as hell when we walked into our apartment and found it was already completely furnished with brand new, very nice furniture.

We had thanked everyone completely before Axel wanted to try out the bed, if you get my meaning. God he made me blush really badly that night…I was just amazed I hadn't gotten pregnant again from that one.

Roxel, Soku, and Verra had all grown quite a bit over the past eight years, Roxel being the tallest one out of the three of them. His blonde and red spikes had grown out, too, making him one handsome boy. I didn't consider him a kitten anymore, seeing as he had gained his weapon about two months ago, after Verra and Soku had. He has a Keyblade called Bond of Flame, and controls both light and fire.

Verra gained her own weapon first, seeing as she was the first born. She had a Keyblade that was similar to Ven's, but had the power of Terra's Keyblade in it. Her light brown hair was a bit spiked and had grown out to reach her waist in length, so she was definitely growing up.

Soku gained her weapon second, hers being a simple Keyblade called Kingdom Key. It seems that, during the fight against the Organization, Sora had gained Ultima Weapon, and no longer used Kingdom Key. Her unruly silver and brown hair had become spiked, and she often tied her long hair back into a messy ponytail. She was also the shortest, probably because she was born two weeks early.

Roxel was already changed into his pajamas by the time Axel and I went into his room, waiting for us to say goodnight and give him a goodnight hug and kiss. It was something we did every night with him. My mate and I hugged him and kissed him goodnight, and then turned off his light.

"Goodnight Mom and Dad," he murmured, turning over so his back was to us as he went to sleep. Soon enough, we heard his breathing even out as he fell asleep. I gently closed the door behind us as we left his room, and then Axel captured my lips in a gentle kiss.

"Wanna have some private time?" he mumbled against my lips. Detecting the hidden meaning behind his words, I nodded.

"Yeah," I whispered, and he took me to our room, where he laid me down on the bed, taking off my shirt. I began purring as he kissed my chest and stomach, but gasped when he latched onto my right nipple, toying with the other with his left hand.

It was when he slid down my sleep pants and boxers that he grinned deviously, his eyes gleaming with mischief. I tugged at his red spikes, protesting his actions before he looked up curiously.

"Axel, it's not fair that you're dressed and I'm not," I pouted at him. He smirked and tugged his shirt off, making me blush once again at the sight of his naked torso.

"Like what you see, Roxy?" he teased, and my blush darkened. "Don't worry, I'll be quick."

"Just don't tease me," I whispered, and he nodded.

"All right, I just need to prepare you," he told me, and then pulled out the lube from the bedside table drawer. Soon after, he stuck a slick finger in my entrance, making me purr at the sensation. Once I had adjusted to the first finger, he slid in a second, making me moan with pleasure. He began scissoring me, and then slipped in a third, causing me to moan a bit louder.

"Does Roxy like that?" Axel asked huskily. I was panting, but nodded anyway. He thrust his fingers in and out of me for a little while, but then he brushed his fingers against my prostate. "Ah hah, I found it~"

"Just hurry up, Axel!" I hissed, becoming irritated with his slowness.

"All right, Roxy, I'll fuck you good," he said, his voice low and sexy. And with that, he pulled his fingers out, making me whimper at the loss. A few seconds passed, and then I felt his hard cock at my entrance. "Ready?" he asked, and I nodded.

He then proceeded to push in slowly, pausing when I cried out. I nodded, and he continued, burying himself in me completely. When I nodded again, he began thrusting into me, going slow at first, but then he began to move rougher and faster.

Axel's hand snaked around to begin stroking at my neglected member, and my purrs and moans became louder and more high-pitched. He groaned loudly when I began to move my hips to meet his thrusts, and the sound made me feel amazing.

"Roxas, you're so tight," Axel panted as he pounded into me. Soon my release was upon me.

"A-Axel, I'm g-gonna—" He cut me off with a kiss.

"We'll cum together, Roxas," he mumbled against my lips. When he hit my prostate for the thirteenth time, though, that did it. I moaned very loudly as I came in his hand, and right after, I felt his hot seed spill inside of me as he came, too.

When Axel had finished riding out his orgasm, he pulled out slowly. Lying beside me, he tugged me closer, kissing me softly in the haze of heat, sweat, sex, and skin. I cuddled into his side, resting my head on his chest before my eyes closed.

"Goodnight, Roxas. I love you," my fox murmured to me.

"Goodnight, Axel. I love you, too," I sighed back before falling asleep.

This was my life, and even though I'd suffered through it, I wouldn't change any single bit of it. I have a loving mate, a caring family, an adorable son, and supportive friends. Even if I could rewind my life and know what happened, I still wouldn't change any of it. After all, even though I was supposed to kill for a living, love can't be killed.

A/N: And there you have it! How did I do? I hope I did well, considering I don't own the children. I just had to put in one last lemon, though. Sorry, couldn't help it! Anyhoo, I hope you guys all enjoyed reading and following "Love Can't Be Killed", and I'm so grateful to all of my followers and reviewers! Thank you so much, everyone! R&R, peeps!

Disclaimer: Credit for Verra goes to StraywolfSeries88 on Deviantart. Credit for Soku goes to xxpunkgrlxx on Deviantart. And credit for Roxel goes to Jack666rulez on Deviantart.


End file.
